It Started With A Prank
by Potion Muse
Summary: It started with a prank. Is Hermione losing it? How many skills can one woman have anyway? Does Snape really wear pink boxers? Will he ever get his revenge? Read and Review!
1. You Gave Me What!

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all characters. I just take them out of the cupboard and play with them.  
  
Characters:  
  
Hermione Granger (know it all)  
  
Severus Snape: (witty snarky Bastard)  
  
Location: Potion Classroom  
  
Normally Hermione would be the first out of her class so that she wouldn't be late for her next class. Today, Hermione was still sitting in her potions class even though it ended ten minutes ago. To say she was not happy was a huge understatement. She had just received the lowest marks in her life in school...ever. She got 80% on her latest potions essay. Hermione was fuming because she had spent hours upon hours on this essay, researching from every other textbook in the library. She had even owled another Potion master. How dare Snape give her 80%. Yes, it was still a high mark but it wasn't good enough for her. Hermione Granger was the know-it-all of Hogwarts.  
  
Professor Snape walked up behind Hermione "Miss Granger, What are you still doing in class? Do you enjoy my company that much you wish to stay back and incur my wrath?" Snape said, smirking at her. "Nnno pprofessor, I mean I...I don't disslike it here, I mean I don't want your wrath," Hermione stuttered. She may have been still fuming over that appalling grade but Snape still scared her. "Well then, what do you want? And make it quick" Snape snapped at her. "Well sir," Hermione said more confidently "I was wondering why I got such a low grade on my essay" She held up her parchment pointedly. "Miss Granger, only you would say think 80% is low grade, being our resident know-it-all. For you information, you didn't receive full marks because I specifically asked you to write what you thought about the Excessum potion not what others thought about it. Isn't that easy enough for you to comprehend? Now scram" Snape said offhandedly, already distracted by a parchment on his desk. Hermione gaped. "Well...I..." Snape looked up and raised his eyebrow "Yes sir" she replied forcefully, changing her mind. She turned out and stalked out of the his office.  
  
Hermione was not impressed. Snape's reason may have been valid but he didn't even notice the amount of effort she put into that essay. Fine then, it was officially pay back time. Hermione admired Professor Snape even though he was a cruel bastard most of the time. However, all that admiration didn't matter anymore. Professor Snape was in some serious trouble now. As she formed many ideas of the pranks she would pull on him, she decided even though she would still keep her work up to date, she would slowly start to let her hair down a little. Her main goal now was to make Snape pay.  
  
She pondered on what her first prank should be. Should she start of big or small? Then it hit her. It was most probably the most ludicrous prank in the world but she was sure the class would get a huge kick out of it.  
  
The next Potions class:  
  
Hermione had snuck in early to class to set up her prank. Now all she had to do was sir back and wait for the fun and for the fun to commence.  
  
"Inside" growled Snape. The class walked in and Hermione took her usually place next to Harry and Ron. "The Potion is on the board. Now get to work" Snape snapped. He walked around the class, checking their progress, taking points off Gryffindor and awarding points to Slytherin. After he was sure no one was going to themselves up he made his way back to his desk to grade some essays. "I suppose I'm lucky Longbottom isn't here anymore" he thought as he set about sitting down. Hermione immediately looked up and watched just as he was about to sit. And then it happened. The biggest, loudest fart heard ever in the history of Hogwarts. The whole class burst out laughing. Furiously, Snape immediately stood up and cast a revealing spell on his seat. There it was, a deflated pink whoopee cushion. The whole class was in hysterics. Smiling gleefully, Hermione tried hard not to laugh.  
  
Snape boomed "WHICH IDIOT MORON PUT THIS ON MY CHAIR?! YOU HAD BETTER OWN UP NOW OR ELSE I WILL GET THE TRUTH SERUM AND HEX YOU TO FRIDAY!" The whole class immediately stopped laughing and looked around, wondering who was brave enough to face the wrath of Severus Snape. Hermione figured she might as well put her hand up so that the whole school would know that it was she who pulled the prank so she slowly raised her hand. The whole class gasped and started whispering. Great Merlin, Hermione?! Red-faced, Snape pointed at Hermione "You! My office NOW. The rest of you, shut up and get back to work" Hermione tried to hide her mischievous smile as she held her head high and marched to Snape's private office.  
  
Surprisingly, Snape's office didn't look a bit like a prison cell. It looked like more of an overstuffed library. Hermione just sat there in awe looking at the books she would like to get her hands on as Snape yelled at her incoherently about her unfit behaviour. Hermione stifled a grin as she started to plan her next prank. Yes, she was getting to like this new wild side of herself. 


	2. Pay Back Ain't What It Used To Be

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all characters. I just take them out of the cupboard and play with them.

Chapter 2

Location: Great Hall

Hermione walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, cautiously looking over her shoulder. She was certain that Snape was going to try to get her back for the prank she had pulled on him.

"Morning 'Mione," Harry and Ron greeted her simultaneously as she took her usual place in between them.

Suddenly, the door's of the Great Hall burst open and Severus rushed in, looking dishevelled and frantic. He rushed towards Hermione and grabbed her hand. "There you are, my love! I have been searching for you all over. Do ever leave me again!" Hermione let out a strangled sound and blushed crimson. She never felt more mortified in her live.

Snape was not done though. "Come away with me, mi amore. We'll get married and frolic in fields of tulips and daffodils." He grimaced inwardly as he pulled her hand urgently. The whole Great Hall watched the scene in amusement though the Slytherins did look sick.

Hermione had never been more angry but she kept her emotions in check. This was not over yet. "Oh Severus, my love" Hermione batted her eyes flirtatiously. "Of course I will! I love you more than ever!"

Snape blinked. No wait, this was supposed to be HIS revenge. How could she turn it back on him? She was supposed to be mortified. Humiliated. And there she was making him appear like a fool again.

"You stupid girl. This was supposed to teach you a lesson" Snape snarled. "I won't forget this" and he stormed out of the hall.

Everyone stared in shock as he made his way towards the door. Hermione calmly returned to her breakfast, sipping on a glass of pumpkin juice. No one had ever played on prank of Snape before. Everyone else was too afraid of him. Even the Slytherins.

Snape was determined to get back at her for this. "You just wait Ms Granger. Just you wait" He muttered under his breath as he made his way to the dungeons.


	3. Just A Mumble

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all characters. I just take them out of the cupboard and play with them.

Chapter 3

Location:

Potion Classroom

Even though Hermione managed to turn the Great Hall incident back on Snape, she knew that this was not over. Snape was bound to try something else and she was determined not to let him win.

_She walked into the potions classroom with the rest of her classmates and sat down in her usual seat, right up front. Snape was already there, voluminous robes and all. "We will be starting on the polyjuice potion today. The instructions are on the board. Make any mistake and you will have detention with me next Friday." He said and started walking around class, taking point from Griffindor and awarding the Slytherins with points as usual. _Hermione smirked as an idea brewed in her head. She knew this potion like the back of her hand so she wasn't worried. She purposely lay her head down on the table and pretended to sleep.

Snape sneered as he saw Hermione half asleep on her desk. "WAKE UP MISS GRANGER!" He yelled. Hermione mumbled sleepily, "Oh mum, please don't make me go to potions. The professor is scary and so mean. Please, please don't make me go" Severus paled visibly as the whole class burst out laughing.

"20 points off Griffindor" He snarled. "I won't tolerate this anymore." Hermione was too busy laughing to care. So a few points got taken off. It was so worth it. Severus glared at her as he stormed out of class, robes billowing around him.


	4. A Stuffed Pig?

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all characters. I just take them out of the cupboard and play with them.

Chapter 4

Location: Great Hall

Hermione walked into the Great Hall cautiously as usual. Snape still hadn't got her back for the last prank she pulled. Well, it was time to talk a walk on the wild side. Hermione grinned mischievously as she flashed a glance at Snape who was scowling at his food.

"Morning 'Mione" Harry greeted her as she took her place between him and Rob. "Morning boys" she replied. Ron grunted in reply, still half asleep.

To everyone's surprise, Hermione pulled out a book of muggle fairytales. She looked over her shoulder shiftily for moment then started reading the story the book. The muggleborns were giggling while the others were looked at each other in confusion.

Suddenly, she jumped out of her chair, yelling "NO RON!!!" Ron looked up bewildered. "What the-"he started. Everyone was staring at them. Snape, being the only professor present that early in the morning other than Lupin who looked half asleep, yelled "Miss Granger! What is it this time?"

Hermione glared at him. "Well sir," she started. "Ron here" she pause, glaring meaningfully at Ron. "Ron here, is trying to read over my shoulder because I'm reading my favourite fairytale where a prince saves me from the clutches of an evil man, I mean woman who has a huge nose and wearing voluminous black robes" she said, holding the book close to her chest.

Snape scowled at her. "Well Miss Granger, first of all, NO one is trying to steal your book. Secondly, aren't you too old for fairytales?" He paused, raising an eyebrow. He continued "And thirdly, sit down and finish your breakfast before I take points off Gryffindor for disrupting the hall." He sat back down, feeling satisfied with himself.

Hermione pouted and sat down. She smirked inwardly, it was not over yet. It was time to put Plan B into action. She flicked her wand slyly, muttering an incantation before going back to her book.

The main doors of the Great Hall burst open and in walked in the most peculiar looking thing. It was this huge stuffed pig that had wings. Everyone stared at it bewilderedly as it waddled in, walking past the students, and climbing up onto the teacher's platform. It was really quite adorable. The "pig" took a deep breath as it climbed onto the teacher table and looked solemnly at Lupin. "I hear that there's this greasy dark haired who's in need of a friend." "Well my friend, why don't you ask the man sitting next to me" Lupin replied, looked meaningfully at Snape. Nervous laughter could be heard from various spots in the hall. Without warning, it jumped onto Snape's lap and put its arms around his neck. "I will be your bestest best friend!" it squeaked. The whole hall burst out laughing, even the Slytherins. Remus Lupin laughed so hard that he fell off his chair, tears pouring out of his eyes. Snape was mortified. Only one person could have done this.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion. Everyone gasped. Bits of pink stuffing and feathers were flying all over the place. A curly, pink tail landed in someone's porridge.

Snape had never looked more angry in all his years teaching at Hogwarts. He stormed out of the hall. Till this day, some students actually swear they saw smoke blowing out of his ears.

Hermione smirked as she helped herself with another slice of toast. Yep, this was definitely going to be the best year ever.


	5. A Meeting With The Headmaster

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all characters. I just take them out of the cupboard and play with them.

Chapter 5

Location: Headmaster Office

Hermione and Snape sat patiently in the Dumbledore's office as they watched him polish of an apple. "Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered. "No, thank you" They replied simultaneously then glared each other.

"Well then, what do the two of you have to say for yourselves?" Dumbledore said sternly, his eyes twinkling.

Hermione, confident as ever, spoke first. "Well Sir, I know that I was out of hand because I was disrespectful to a professor so I will take responsibility for my actions but I won't apologize to this hateful man." Snape looked outraged.

Professor McGonagall, who sat in the corner of the room watched with an amused expression. In all her years of teaching, she had never seen any student stand up to Severus Snape even though when he was still a student in Hogwarts.

_Snape sat there, looking outraged. "You despicable girl. How dare you- " Dumbledore raised his hand to silence him. "Severus, I will handle this." He looked back and forth between the two, his eyes twinkling as he formed an idea. Secretly, he had to admit that the pranks that they had played on each other were rather funny and it kept everyone in the castle amused._

"Miss Granger, I do understand that our Professor Snape is difficult to get along with but you of all people should know that all the professors deserve respect. And you Severus, you encouraged this behaviour by retaliating. Miss Granger since you are Gryffindor, I will be hand you over to Professor McGonagall for your punishment. Severus, since you are already head of your own house, I will be reprimanding you and for starters you will be receiving a detention with Hagrid. I am pretty sure he could use you help in the paddocks." Dumbledore concluded.

"Headmaster, you can't give a professor a detention, I am a grown man for God Sake" Snape protested. By this time McGonagall could know longer hold her laughter in. "Really Minerva, you must be enjoying seeing me here being treated like a child." Snape continued on angrily. He was now pacing the room

"Oh Sit down, Severus" said Dumbledore, Hermione let out a giggle "If you act like a child I shall treat you like on, Miss Granger you are dismissed. Report to Professor McGonagall tomorrow evening for your punishment. Oh yeah from now out you will be Professor Snape's assistant. And don't argue about it, both of you" "Yes Sir" Hermione, looking outraged replied and she left the office.

How could the Headmaster do this to her, he knew that Snape would never allow her to be his assistant. Oh well, she thought to herself might as well accept the inevitable

Meanwhile back at the Headmaster office Snape was fuming "Albus how could you, WHY??? I don't want that know-it-all as an assistant. She's a pain in the arse" Snape yelled. "Severus look here, she is smarter than most of the professors here, she is even already teaching herself both muggle and wizarding university courses and has many ideas that can help us. You didn't really think you were still teaching her new material did you? Severus, we stopped be able to teach her new material by the time she was in her 4th year. Severus, why don't go to your dungeon and sulk" Dumbledore said angrily. Snape stormed out, his robes billowing.

"Minerva do you think it will work?" Dumbledore asked. "Only time will tell, Albus" McGonagall said gravely.


	6. An Enjoyable Detention

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all characters. I just take them out of the cupboard and play with them.

Chapter 6

Location: McGonagall's Office.

Hermione nervously walked up to McGonagall's office, not sure what to expect. She was pretty sure that she may be in big trouble this time since she caused Gryffindor to lose so many points. However, she would walked confidently into McGonagall's office. Hermione had learned from her adventures with the golden trio that you let no one see your emotions unless you want them to.

McGonagall was awaiting Hermione's arrival; secretly, she was rather pleased with the Gryffindor genius. Hermione was the only student in Hogwarts history to ever stand up to Professor Snape, let alone embarrass him. She was proud that it was a Gryffindor that finally got to him. Severus and Minerva weren't enemies, but they shared a fair amount of distaste to each other, especially since they both heads of the rival houses.

Hermione knocked on the office door, "Come in" McGonagall called sternly. "Good evening, Miss Granger. Please take a seat." McGonagall greeted the student. "Good evening Professor." Hermione replied. McGonagall leaned back in her chair and looked at Hermione. "Well Hermione, would you like to tell me what caused all of this" She asked. Hermione squirmed in her seat. "Well it's like this Professor; Snape I mean Professor Snape gave me an 80%..." and Hermione told her tale to McGonagall.

McGonagall could stop laughing. By the time Hermione finished her story, McGonagall had tears streaming out of her eyes. Hermione sat there nervously waiting for McGonagall to say something. McGonagall finally calmed herself and flashed a mischievous grin. Both of them burst out into peals of laugher again.

Finally, they calmed down. "Never in all my time of Hogwarts have I seen a funnier display than yours at the past two breakfasts. I hope you have something more planed for our dear potions professor." McGonagall said.

"Well, I have some ideas up my sleeve, but I am quite sure you may have some too, f you care to share, professor" Hermione said slyly. "Hmm, Since we are going to work together and plan the demise of Severus reputation, I think you should call me Minerva. I wonder what Hagrid has planed for Severus" McGonagall replied. Both the women looked at each other and grinned slyly as they compared notes on what they were going to do the next few weeks.


	7. What's In The Stable?

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all characters. I just take them out of the cupboard and play with them.

Chapter 7

Location: Hagrid's

"My, this is the 'irst time I've 'eard of a profe'sr receivin' detention" Hagrid boomed. Snape snarled an incoherent reply that sounded suspiciously like "Stupid,nosey bugger should have kept his nose where it belongs." Snape was obviously still fuming about being sentenced to detention with Hagrid of all people (well, half-giants anyway). He wrinkled his nose disgustedly as they approached the stables.

"Well Professor, the only thing I've got fer ya to do is cleanin' them stables" Hagrid said, motioning toward the place where the stench came from. Snape took a deep breathe and pulled his wand, ready to get it over with. "Oh no Professor, I've got strict order yer can't use magic just like the students." Said Hagrid, grinning mischievously.

Snape look outraged, he couldn't believe that he had to clean the stables by hand. Albus was going too far with this. "Here yer go, have fun" Hagrid handed him a pitchfork. Snape glared at Hagrid as he walked off, whistling gaily.

Snape took his robe off and rolled up his sleeves as he went about cleaning the stables. It felt like months had gone by, by the time he had finished. He muttered to himself angrily, "Stupid bushy-haired know-it-all, this had gone too far. I'll get her back for this.'

Hagrid walked in by the time he was done. "Well, Professor, it looks like you've done a fine job," he said. "Oh shut up Hagrid, am I dismissed now?" Snape snarled. The was no mistaking that Snape wasn't at all happy. He was a potions master not a bloody house elf.

Then he remembered that tomorrow he was going to suffer because it was Hermione Granger's first day. He took a hesitant step backwards and tripped over himself and landed on a huge lump of thersal droppings. Now, thersals were similar to horses but instead of fur they had feathers. This did not mean they could fly but one thing everyone knew was to avoid their droppings, which was about the size of any normal elephant's.

Hagrid couldn't stop laughing. "Right, you should really get cleaned up Professor because Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you in ten minutes. I'd hurry if I were you." Hagrid said, guffawing. Snape glared at him and stormed off to the dungeons.

Just great, he thought to himself. Not only did he smell of thersal droppings, he had to face Albus Dumbledore who was bound to have a good laugh at him. He huffed to himself as he hurriedly made his way to the dungeons.

Just as he thought his day couldn't get any worse, he bumped in to Hermione who was whistling cheerfully along the corridors. The fact that she was actually cheerful annoyed him immensely. "Miss Granger, what you doing out of bed?" He asked coolly. "Well Professor, I was just getting back from detention with _Minerva_," She replied sweetly. She looked him over and wrinkled her nose. "Why Professor, I believe that you are in dire need of a shower. I take detention with Hagrid went well?" She smirked.

Snape glared at here and snarled "You haven't heard the last of this, Miss Granger. Good Evening" With that, and a great sweep of his robes, he stormed off. Hermione chuckled to herself, wishing she had a camera as she made her way back to the Gryffindor common room.


	8. Snape's Gets Revenge

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all characters. I just take them out of the cupboard and play with them.

Chapter 8

Location : Dungeons

Snape had only had 1½ hours of sleep no thanks to Albus "Nosey" Dumbledore. Dumbledore had called him to his office after his detention for a cup of tea. Tea! At 4 am in the morning. That man needs to get his priorities right. Of course Snape took his time getting there because he spent two hours in the shower. He was certain Dumbledore purposely kept him up. And today, no only did he had to face a whole day of teaching ignorant dunderhead but Miss Know-It-All herself was going to join him that evening. Boy, his life sure couldn't get any worse.

However, he had a plan today. He smirked to himself as he sipped his usual bitter, black coffee. Miss Granger was going to pay for all the nasty tricks she had pulled on him. He had spent the whole breakfast cooking up a plan that would make her fall so hard that she would never, ever cross him path again.

As soon as he finished breakfast, he made his way back to the dungeons. His first class up was seventh year Advanced Potions of with the Gryffindor and Slytherins. It was a fairly small class, consisting only of 4 Gryffindors and 6 Slytherins.

As he waited for his class to enter, he placed the instructions of a very complicated lust potion on the blackboard. "Get to work," he snapped at them and he went about correcting some essays. He would look up on and off and watch them bustle about, brow furrowed as they worked on the potion.

An hour later, everyone was still working on the potion. Most of them were doing it for the third or fourth time because they kept screwing up. As usual, Hermione Granger was already done. She raised her hand impatiently. "Yes, Miss Granger, What do you want now?" He barked at her. "I'm done Professor," She said smugly. "Well then, why don't we give your potion a try. Tell me what are the purposes of this potion first" He looked meaningfully at her.

Hermione grimace "Well sire, this potion would make me sexually attracted to the first person I see. I refuse to drink this potion unless you have the antidote for it" "Exactly. Of course I have the antidote for it. Its right here," Snape lifted a pink vial.

Hermione cautiously walked up to Snape's desk. "Close your eyes and drink the potion. Do not open your eyes till I tell you to." She nodded, her confidence wavering as she wondered what he was up to. She closed her eyes and drank the potion in one gulp. It tasted aphrodisiac-ish. Sort of like oyster and roses. Snape grabbed her shoulder and turned her in a circle. She wasn't sure who in her class she was facing now. "Open your eyes" He commanded. She gingerly open her eyes and stared in shock into the eyes of Draco Malfoy. She was outraged. How dare Snape do this to her. She felt disgusted as she felt her legs walk uncontrolled towards the very pleased looking ferret. She felt herself throw her arms around his neck and plunked herself onto his lap as she bend down and kissed him passionately. Inside she was trying very hard to throw up. She was going to kill Snape for this. Snape watched gleefully and the biggest prude in school lasvisciously made out with the sleaziest boy in school. The whole class was laughing nervously. Potions forgotten.

After what felt like an eternity, Snape walked over to her and pulled them apart. He poured the antidote into her already open mouth. Hermione felt a cold shiver go through her, then she was cured. She turned around and slapped Snape. However, Snape caught her arm just as she was about to slap him and twisted it behind her. He whispered into her ear. "When you pay with fire, you will get burnt" Then he let her go. She glared at him, rubbing her arm.

"Class dismissed" Snape snarled as everyone rushed to pack up their stuff and ran out. Hermione muttered under her breath as she made her way out "We'll see who gets burnt." She had never been more pissed off in her life. Snape was not going to walk out of this alive.


	9. Some Physics And Drool

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all characters. I just take them out of the cupboard and play with them.

Chapter 9

Location: Snape's Office

Hermione walked down the gloomy corridors of the dungeons to her potion assistance lesson. She knew she was an hour early but she figured the faster she started the faster she could get back to her Theoretical Particle Physics research. Hermione had received her PhD's in Physics and Chemistry and now she was currently researching on a highly profiled project for the Oxford University. Of course no one in Hogwarts was aware of this.

While she was playing with the numbers and formulas in her head, she ran straight into the headmaster. Dumbledore put his hands out to catch her. "Oh, I am so sorry Professor! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Please forgive me." Dumbledore chuckled. "Its alright my dear, you were obviously very deep in though. May I enquire what you were thinking about that was so important?" He asked. "Nothing important, sir. I was just thinking on a project that I'm working on" She replied shyly. "Oh yes, the muggle science thing, right?" said Dumbledore.

Hermione looked shocked, she was sure no one knew. Her mouth gaped open as she stuttered "H-how d-did y-you k-know about that?!" "Well, my dear. You should know by know that nothing much gets past me in this school or outside this school. I'm also very much aware that we haven't been able to teach you anything new by the time you got to your fourth year. You are one of the most brilliant witches in our time. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise. Well, you better hurry now or else Professor Snape might get mad" said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling merrily. "Thank you Professor," Hermione replied in awe. Then she hurriedly made her way to Snape's office.

She was still more or less five minutes early by the time she got to Snape's private office. She knocked the door cautiously, preparing to hear Snape bark at her, telling her to enter. There was no answer. She knocked again, louder this time. There was still no answer. She pushed the door open, carefully peering inside. To her astonishment, she found Snape snoring peacefully on top a pile of essays. She walked up to him and stood there for a minute and studied her professor. Then she snickered as she saw that there was already a pile of drool pooling on top of the unmarked essays. He would me mortified if he found out that she had caught him in such a predicament. She wished she had a camera with her. Oh well, c'est la vie. At least now she had some blackmail, even though there wasn't any photographic evidence. She thought to herself that he actually looked rather innocent and vulnerable. This was the perfect time for her to enact revenge on him for stunt he pulled during potions. However, she started to feel guilty because she knew this would be a cheap blow, after all he looked so innocent. So she decided to keep her hands to herself, she figured she had plenty of time get him back later. Besides, there she had no audience anyway to witness her triumph.

Hermione decided to stick around and work on her research till he woke up. At least she could make fun of him for the drool and the fact that he fell asleep. She work for hours till she too fell asleep on top of her work. There were sheets of complicated physics problems all around her. She would be mortified later when she woke up and discovered that she too had drooled on top of her work.

Snape woke up a couple of hours later too a big bush of brown hair in front of him. He smacked his hand to his forget when he realised what had happened. He quickly muttered a spell to clean up the mess of drool he had made. He glanced at the parchments surrounding Hermione. He picked up a sheet and frowned. Snape was pretty sure that it was very high level physics equations.

Now, it may seem rather strange that a pureblood wizard could recognise physics. Snape, however had secretly earned a PhD in Organic Chemistry and minored briefly in Physics. He was nowhere near Hermione's standard but he could recognise one or two things.

He wondered how this bushy-haired know-it-all could solve and comprehend such very high standard physics. He sighed and got up to wake her up, after all it was way past curfew and she should be back in her room.

Snape gingerly prodded on Hermione's shoulder, nudging her awake. Hermione blinked and couple of times, and all of a sudden shot out of her seat, her head knocking into Snape's nose. "Oomph!" he grunted. "Be careful" Snape groaned painfully.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" Hermione apologized profusely. "Don't bother" he replied. "Now tell me precisely what were you doing in my office, its way past curfew." He said, still clutching to his nose. "Well sir, I came for my potions assistance class but I found you asleep so I decided to work on some stuff till you woke up. Unfortunately, I too fell asleep." She replied. "Is that so? These high level physics don't seem much like 'stuff'"," He replied, amused, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione blushed, much to her annoyance, "Well, these are just for my own amusement" she said lamely, hoping he'd believe her excuse. "Really, I never knew Quantum Chromdynamics could be amusing. Do elaborate" He said, smirking. Hermione took a deep breath started "Well, its really quite simple..." and spent the next few hours explaining the fundamentals of it to him. Snape interjected every once in a while with questions and his own share of knowledge. Both of them were amazed that they both knew quite a bit about physics. Of course Hermione's knowledge surpassed Snape's. Physics had always been her passion. Their conversation steered from physics to chemistry. Yet again, they both were amazed about how much each other knew.

After many hours, they were both yawning. Snape decided that he should call it a night. "Well Miss Granger, it seems that your knowledge of chemistry will be very useful once we start your potions assistance lesson but I think we should call it a night and continue this conversation another day. I'm sure your head of house would not be too pleased with me keeping you up all night. "Yes, you're right. I should get to bed. Good night, Professor" she replied and walked out of his office. "Good night, Hermione" He replied softly, even though he was pretty sure she couldn't hear him.

A/N : Well it seems my writer's block went away for a while and my imagination when for a walk. Though I wouldn't mind some ideas if you guys have any. Reviews are very welcomed! Thank you to all of those have send me reviews. They were much appreciated


	10. Not 1 PhD But 2

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all characters. I just take them out of the cupboard and play with them.

Chapter 10

Locations: Snape's Room

That night when Snape went to bed, his mind was still reeling over the days' events. That bushy-haired know-it-all sure knew a lot about physics and chemistry. He wondered how the hell she managed to obtain those PhD's while still studying at Hogwarts. He then remember Dumbledore mentioning that they had stopped being again to teach her new things since her fourth year. It was amazing that she had obtains those degrees in two years when it would take an average person about six years.

He was also rather baffled by the fact she didn't do anything to him while he was asleep. He was so sure that she was going to pay him back for the stunt that he pulled in potions that day. However, his suspicious side took over and he cast an incantation over himself, checking if he had been charmed. He was slightly disappointed when he found nothing. Only slightly of course.

Location: Hermione's Room

Meanwhile, Hermione went to bed feeling rather pleased with herself that she was able to have a fairly decent conversation with the Dreadful Potions Master. However, she felt a bit miffed that she still hadn't paid him back for that awful prank the he pulled in class that day. Just before she fell asleep, she made a mental note to pay a visit to Professor McGonagall who seems to be itching to get Snape.

The next morning, Hermione woke up feeling happy and refreshed. She had double Transfiguration first up this morning and she decided to visit Professor McGonagall after class. As usual, there was an empty seat waiting for her between Harry and Ron. Both the boys greeted her sleepily as she went about pouring herself a glass of pumpkin juice. Halfway through breakfast, she felt them staring at her. "What is it?" She asked. "Well...err" Harry started. Ron glared exasperatedly at him and cut it. "Its like this, where were YOU last night? We checked your room FIVE TIMES!" he yelled. Harry glared at him. "Nice going, Ron" He muttered. There was a moment of pause and all of a sudden Hermione burst out laughing. Harry looked bewildered. Ron blushed crimson, looking guilty and confused. Hermione calmed down and looked smugly at them. "Well, boys, I was with Professor Snape last night." Ron who was sipping on his pumpkin juice, choked and sputtered juice all over his robes. "What the-"Harry started looking scandalised. Hermione giggled. "We were just discussing my potions assignment and _we got carried away_," She winked purposely. Both of the boys were blushing heavily now. Hermione grinned mischievously and whacked them both on their head. "You silly boys. I was having my potions assistance class and we fell asleep. Not with each other of course" She grinned again. This was fun. Harry and Ron glared at her and went back to their breakfast.

After Transfiguration, she went to McGonagall's door and knock on it. "Professor?" She called. "Come in Hermione, I'll get us some tea." Minerva said. Hermione smiled and nodded. They sat down in the lounge and enjoyed chocolate biscuits and tea. "Well my dear, what do I owe this pleasure to?" Minerva asked. "Professor," Hermione started. "Minerva, please" McGonagall interrupted. "Minerva then, Well I need you help..." and Hermione laid out her plan to get back at Snape for what happened the day before.

Minerva smirked and proceeded to give Hermione a very interesting way to get back at Snape. An hour later, Hermione walked out of the office holding a folder with a very, very discriminating photo of Professor Severus Snape.

AN: Hmm..What is the photo? Find out next episode. Stay tuned and don't forget to REVIEW! Peace.


	11. The Cat Plays With Fire

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all characters. I just take them out of the cupboard and play with them.

Chapter 11

Hermione walked towards the dungeons that night for her potions assistance lessons. She knocked on the door like before, only to be greeted with a harsh "Enter" from Snape. She pushed open the heavy door and walked in.

Snape looked up and greeted her. "Oh, its you. Well take a seat."

Hermione felt annoyed. Snape could have at least been polite after what happened the night before. Well, she thought to herself. She'll have a revenge soon enough.

"Why aren't you generous today, Snape? Offering me a seat and all. Couldn't spare a 'good evening' could you," she snapped, and took a seat.

"Well, looks like the lump of lard, which you refer to as your cat, is not the only one with claws. Oh, and kindly refer to me as _Professor_ Snape. You may be slightly more knowledgeable than me but I'm still your professor." He smirked.

"Well, _Professor _Snape," Hermione sarcastically emphasised the word. "As much as I enjoy as good conversation, I would really like to get on with those potion assistance lessons. I can hardly tolerate standing in your almighty presence."

Snape glared at her. "Well then." He shoved a piece of paper at her "Lets see if you're able to brew THIS potion."

Hermione, hardly flinching, grabbed the piece of paper and replied confidently, "Professor, you can throw any potion at me and I'd be able to brew it."

"We shall see, Miss Granger. You know where the supplies are" He snarled and went back to grading (failing) essays.

Hermione glanced at the piece of paper and smirked. Of all the potions he had to give her, it had to be the Polyjuice Potion. Memories of her second year flooded her mind. She raised her eyebrow, he though this was hard? She couldn't wait to see him stew when she was done with the potion. She'd finished the first two steps within two hours.

Two hours later, Hermione was standing over the cauldron, stirring as she waited patiently for the potion to cool down. Unbeknownst to her, Snape had been watching her intently thought those two hours. He sure was surprised when he saw how fast she had finished the first two steps. However, he had chided himself for being shocked. After all, he was aware that Hermione was far more knowledgeable than any other student it that castle.

His blood boiled when he noticed her superior, smug expression as she stirred the potion. Yet again, he had been made a fool of. Quietly, he walked up behind and whispered silkily into her ear, "So what was it like, becoming a cat?" He smirked.

Hermione jumped visibly. She turned around and looked appraisingly at him. "Well, it wasn't as good as setting your robes on fire" she retorted.

Snape scowled angrily. Hermione smirked and patted his shoulder consolingly. She noted to herself that she seemed to be getting a lot of practice in the art of smirking. "Well _Professor_, I'll be off now. No points wasting my precious study time" she replied.

As she was about to turn around and walk out of the room, Snape said arrogantly "No, you may not leave. I have a few questions." "What?!" Hermione looked at him, so quite sure how to react. Snape motioned her to sit down on the chair in front of his desk. She sat down cautiously, still looking at him suspiciously.

"Well Miss Granger, you and I are going to have a little chat. I want to know how you of all people managed to get two PhD's while studying in Hogwarts. As it is, you already do more subjects than the rest of the school."

Inwardly, Hermione grinned, mischievously.

"Well Professor, that is for me to know and for you to wonder about. I'll only tell you that I'm also studying muggle psychology now. By the way, pink is definitely your colour," and she winked at him suggestively.

With the gracefulness of a cat, she got up from her seat and walked out of the class in two quick steps. The door slammed behind her.

Snape was confused for a moment. Then he remember the time Minerva played a prank on him last Christmas, giving him a gift that transfigured his clothes. She just happened to have a camera with her then. Snape had tried very hard to get that picture, but Minerva said the lighting was too bright and the picture didn't turn out.

Snape had tried very hard to forget that incident. He threw his glass of whiskey at the door and it smashed. He was going to strangle Minerva with her tail, and then he was going to make Hermione Granger wish she had never been born.

A/N : I bet you now know wot that picture was don't ya? winks Well stay tuned to the next chapter. Thank you once again to those who had reviewed and thanks to those who are ABOUT to review...hehe...Peace.


	12. 22 again

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all characters. I just take them out of the cupboard and play with them.

Chapter 12

Snape never felt more outraged or anxious. Millions of thoughts were buzzing through his head. What if Hermione showed THE PHOTO to rest of Hogwarts?

He thought that his last stunt would have convinced Hermione to end this foolish game of here. However, it only made her more determined to get revenge. He couldn't believe that Minerva had the gall to keep that photo, let alone let Hermione have it. Did Minerva hate him that much? Sure, he had played some nasty tricks on her like causing Mrs Norris to act like a frisky male cat (Note: Mrs Norris is female) whilst Minerva was in her Animagus form. However, keeping that photo and handing it to a student, Miss Granger of all people was definitely a low blow. He stormed out of his office. Minerva and him were going to have a nice, long chat.

Severus reached Minerva's office, disappointed that no student was around because they had all gone off to Hogsmeade. He sure would have liked to deduct some points from those bloody Gryffindors. He knocked hard on the door, waiting impatiently for her to answer

"Come in" called Minerva McGonagall. He walked in, keeping his composure. Inwardly, he was fuming to note that Minerva had to gall to look astonished that he was there.

"Good to see you, Severus. Would you like some tea?" She asked innocently.

"Cut the crap Minerva. You _know_ why I'm here," Snape snarled.

Minerva blinked. "Why Severus, what ever do you mean?" She asked, her voice dripping with sugar.

"How dare you. How dare you keep that picture? You told me it was ruined. And you gave it to Hermione Granger. The most insufferable teenager that ever walked on this planet!" He yelled.

"Oh calm down, you old bat." McGonagall scoffed. "Firstly, That picture is pay back from the both of us. It is your fault you know. Giving her the lust potion. Really Severus. You should have known that it would only egg her on to get revenge. And secondly, she's not a teenager. Now sit down."

Severus sat down, looking dumbfounded. "What do you mean that she's not a teenager? Of course she is. Look at her." He said.

"Out of everything I said, you only heard that bit, didn't you?" McGonagall accused him. "Of course she's not a teenager, she's been using her time turner since her third year. Why'd you thing she has all those PhD's and still do her schoolwork? You do realise that the time turner ages here. She's been using a glamour to conceal herself as a teenager. After all, she is already about 22 years old" Minerva said smugly, feeling rather proud of her fellow student.

Snape's jaw dropped. So that was Hermione's secret. His mouth was literally gaping. McGonagall chuckled. "Now Severus, how about that cup of tea? You look like you need it." Snape only managed to nod his head.

­­­­­­­­­­­

Meanwhile, Hermione was in the library, working on her physics research and some psychology. She chuckled to herself as she remembered Snape's reaction when she mentioned the picture.

A couple of hours later, she was still engrossed in her work, oblivious of anything else going on.

Snape, after finishing tea with McGonagall walked in the library and found her in her usual spot, studying as always. He had a determined look on his face. He was going to try to negotiate to get that photo from her.

"Ah Miss Granger, I see you're studying again. Is there anything else you ever do besides study?" He said whispered into her ear. Hermione jumped.

Damnit, she thought, Why does he keep doing that?!

She glared at him, regaining her composure. "Why, hello _Professor_," she greeted him sarcastically. "Of course I do other things besides studying. Lately I've had this new hobby of getting on your case. Is there something you wanted?" She smirked, she knew that he was going to try to get that picture from her.

Snape sighed. "Yes actually. I came here to see if I can negotiate the fate of that photo you currently now posses."

Hermione grinned inwardly, raising an eyebrow. "Well Professor, what are you willing to offer?"

Snape felt relieved, this was going well. "Well how about free use of the Potions lab and access to all my ingredients?"

Hermione was shocked. She didn't expect him to offer that. She knew this was too good of an offer to pass but there was no way in hell she was giving up that photo. It was priceless.

She replied "Well I will think about it. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go to bed. Good night Professor. Oh and from now on, call me Athena, because she knows all." and she gathered her stuff and walked out of the library, leaving a very outraged professor sputtering. She chuckled to herself, she just had to throw that last bit in for fun.


	13. Mouse or Man

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all characters. I just take them out of the cupboard and play with them.

Chapter 13

That night, Hermione cast a simple spell on the photo, causing it to duplicate all night. She went to bed, feeling rather satisfied with the turn of the events that day. By the time she woke up there were more than one thousands copies scattered around her room.

Her first class was Charms with Harry and Ron. The fact that she hadn't seen them all weekend didn't bother her, as she knew that they were curious about her new role as a potion assistant. She skipped breakfast to avoid the two of them and the insane chatter of the students. She had charms first up she decided to head to class early.

The only two words she had uttered during class was "bugger off" due to Harry and Ron's persistent interrogation. She found that she still love Harry and Ron but some times they so immature and had to escape. She had a spare and decided to retreat to her sanctuary in the library. Sitting in her usual spot, she started researching psychology. She wanted to get a PhD for it as soon as she could. She was thankful for the time turner, for she would hardly have found the time otherwise. She lost herself not only in her work but scheming of revenge on Snape. There was nothing better than gaining knowledge well also most nothing, but getting she deffinatly got kicks out of pissing Snape off.

Hermione decided not to distribute the pictures just yet. She liked the power the photos gave her over Snape. She wanted to see how long it took for Snape to grovel. She clasped her hands in delight at the thought of Snape grovelling before her.

Meanwhile, Snape was in the potions lab, making a batch of the very simple cure for boils. He was in fact throwing himself into every task available to keep his mind off the fact that Hermione would bring him down any moment. Here was the fearsome ex-death eater who had faced the wrath of Voldemort yet this young, intelligent young woman kept him hanging off the edge of a cliff. Metaphorically of course.

No matter how strong of a stench the potion gave off, he still could not rid his mind of his predicament. He feared that she would probably use the pictures to humiliate him not only at Hogwarts but the whole wizarding world.

Just as he was about to decide whether to have another go "begging" Miss Granger to have mercy, the potion he was brewing blew up with a loud bang. He was soon covered with the putrid stench of Madame Pomfrey's cure for boils and other nasty stuff. "Damn it!" He snarled. Even when she wasn't there, Hermione still managed to distract him. Making him wreck a simple boils cure that any first year could make.

He muttered a quick spell and cleaned himself up. He looked up at his clock and sighed. Only 10 minutes before his next class entered. To his wonderful luck, it was the class Miss Granger was in. Hermione was the reincarnation of Hades. She was a black widow. A female praying mantis. A...- the bell rang. Now he had to go face her. Standing tall he whispered to himself I am going to face her like a man not a mouse. Eeep

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Chapter 14 coming soon.


	14. What's That Owl Got?

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all characters. I just take them out of the cupboard and play with them.

Chapter 14

Throughout the whole class, Snape felt anxious. He did his best to keep a calm expression since, after all he had a reputation to defend. Hermione sat smugly in her seat, doing her work quietly. Snape watched her suspiciously. He decided he would talk to her after class.

Unfortunately, Hermione had other plans. She was among the first to exit her class and she had flipped her time turner the minute she stepped out. Snape sighed and sat dejectedly in his seat. Maybe later, he thought.

Later never came. For the next few days, Hermione purposely avoided him. She knew this was driving him crazy with anxiety and frustration. It was fun watching him scowl suspiciously every time the owls flew into the hall during breakfast.

It was 5.30 in the morning that Wednesday. Everyone was fast asleep except one suspiciously looking bushy-hair girl. She was creeping silently into the owlery with a rather suspicious heavy-looking bag floating behind her.

Hermione grinned mischievously as she cast a spell to tie the photos to the legs of every owl available. She sat back and watched the photos flutter past her, out of the bag, rolling themselves up and tied with a piece of string to the owls' legs.

About and hour and a half later, her task was done. Hermione informed the owls to send the photos to everyone in Hogwarts, including Filch. She then gave a nearby owl a pat and walked out of the owlery towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

Hermione was among the first few people in the Great Hall aside from Lupin. She greeted them with a wave and made herself comfortable at the Gryffindor table.

Remus looked at her curiously. She looked rather pleased at herself for some strange reason. He decided he'd find out since there was no one else to talk to. He got up and made his way towards the Gryffindor table.

Hermione was already deeply engrossed in her latest book "Advanced Psychology Volume 4" while munching on a slice of toast. Remus slid down next to her and tapped her on her shoulder. Starled, she dropped her slice of toast.

"WHAT?!" she yelled. The she looked at the person next to her. "Oh Professor, I didn't know it was you. Sorry" She apologised

Remus grinned, "Don't worry about it. My fault. Hey you know, you should really call me Remus, after all you're almost a collegue"

Hermione smiled and helped herself to another slice of toast. "Well then Remus, how are you this morning?" she asked.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired. You know why. I've got a question for you though" He said, talking quick as he saw students beginning to file into the hall.

"Really? Fire away" she replied.

"For some strange reason, you're looking rather pleased with yourself today. Might I enquire why is that?" He asked

Hermione smirked. "Well _Remus_, that is for me to know and for you to wonder about. Don't worry, all shall be revealed."

"Very well then. Have a pleasant day Hermione" Remus replied, looking baffled. He got up and made his way towards the teacher's table.

Within minutes, the hall was full of students and staff who were chatting and enjoying a scrumptious breakfast. Hermione glanced at her watch. Any minute now the owl post would arrive. A screech could be heard. And then the owls flew in. Everyone looked amazed as there was twice the usual amount of owls today. Both Snape and Remus glanced quickly at Hermione. She was looking very pleased with herself as she watched the owls drop their mail. Remus glanced at Snape who was suddenly looking paler than usual.

Almost at once, all the staff and students opened their mail only to discover that they had not received a letter but photo of....

A/N: First thing. I'm sorry but I've got exams next week so I won't be posting any more chapter till after the exams. Anyways, Thank you all for you wonderful reviews. Peace.


	15. Who Hasn't Seen Buffy?

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all characters. I just take them out of the cupboard and play with them.

Chapter 15

Everyone in the Great Hall, save Hermione found themselves with their mouth hanging open in a mixture of shock and horror. Hermione, of course fled the room knowing that there would be hell to pay. They had all received a picture of Snape (who had a very outraged expression) wearing pink boxers that was covered in hearts. All eyes were on Snape. Professor Snape, with whatever dignity he had left, calmly got up and walked out of the hall in search of Hermione. The sound of the door being slammed resounded throughout the hall. There was a moment of silence. Then it started. First, a small chuckle could be heard, suspiciously from where McGonagall sat. Then within seconds, everyone was laughing their hearts out; tears pouring out their eyes.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder and saw Snape approaching menacingly. She as quickly scurried down the hall trying to lose him. Snape glared daggers at her as he chased her. Hermione entered the nearest room to her, which just happened to be the Room of Requirement. Just great, she thought, now she was trapped. The room was filled with bookshelves and Hermione went up right to the back to find a proper hiding place. Moments later, Snape entered. He looked so angry that is was as if there was a dark cloud hanging over him. From her hiding spot, Hermione was certain she could hear the clap of thunder in the distance.

"Oh Hermione" he called out in a sing song voice "Come out, come out where ever you are before I find you and tear you limb by limb" He spat the last few words out. There was no doubt. Severus Snape was pissed. Hermione felt a moment of fear. She knew she had gone too far and Snape was going to get her back for it whether she liked it or not. Hopefully a very sudden painful death wasn't in his plans.

Hermione was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't realise Snape approaching from behind. He stood very still behind her and yelled in her ear, "YOU ARE THE MOST EVIL GIR–WOMAN THAT I HAVE EVER MET." Hermione jumped, letting out a squeak. Snape wasn't finished. "IF YOU WERE A MAN, I WOULD HAVE HEXED YOU TILL YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO WALK AGAIN," he yelled. Then he realised his mistake. That comment about Hermione not being a man had obviously pissed her off. Hermione's face was red with rage. "How DARE you-"she started and then the whole room changed. She thought to her self this man obviously has seen buffy. It became a gym and there were two swords in their hands. Hermione smirked. "Now lets see who's the better _man_" she said, brandishing her sword.

Snape glared at her. He couldn't believe she had gone this far. He scoffed at her, "I'd disarm you in seconds" and he spun and caught the sword in one fluid motion. They stood facing each other, swords brandished. Snape made the first move, moving forward. The fight began.

It wasn't before long Snape started to admit that she was a fairly good swordsman...no, swords_woman_. After 30 mins of solid fighting, they were both drenched in sweat. Snape finally saw his chance and foiled her next move, disarming her. "Check mate," He said, smirking. Hermione glared at him. Little did he know that she was a very, very good kick boxer. From her position on the floor, she swung her leg, catching his and causing him to fall down. She look at him, with the smugness of a cat and purred "Stale mate."

Snape glared at her. "Headmaster's office. NOW" He snarled. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked out before him towards Dumbledore's office.

A/N : woohooooooooo! The exams are ovah! Yippie! Whee!...okay enough now. Anyways, another piece of bad news for all my faithful readers and reviewers. I'm leaving for Japan in a couple of days so I won't be able to update for the next two weeks. Please don't kill me! hides...So yeah, I'll try to get another chapter up this week before I go. Thank you for all your reviews!


	16. A Headmaster Punishment

Chapter 16

Draco was sitting in his room. He had just witnessed the fight between Snape and Granger. He wondered how a 17-year-old was able to bring a professor who was twice her age in to a stale mate in fencing. This was a person who was a sworn enemy of his father and was supposed to be his enemy. However, he still found himself intrigued by her and after her performance even more so. He felt he must corner and confront her.

Meanwhile in the headmaster's office, Hermione sat calmly as Snape paced the room trying to place a hole in that carpet. Dumbledore just sat there looking at them with a twinkle in his eye. Finally Hermione said "Sit down Professor you are giving me a headache." The headmaster nodded and point to a chair "So what do you two have to say for yourself? In the past weeks I have seen and heard off stuffed pigs, whoopee cushions, lust potion, marriage proposals, commitment to undying love and now this pictures of a teacher in boxers and sword fighting." Dumbledore said seriously.

Hermione and Severus just sat there waiting as they had nothing to say. "You two are the most brilliant minds at Hogwarts, yet you find pleasure in vexing each other." The headmaster continued "I can see no punishment for this except you from here on now have to spent 3 hours together a night. This does not include Hermione's potion assistance lessons."

"What?!" both Hermione and Snape yelled. All of a sudden Hermione and Snape start talking in French cursing the headmaster, life and each other. The headmaster smirked and his eye twinkled. He thought to himself, they are so alike you would think they were related. "Sit down both of you" the headmaster said calmly. Yet again Severus and Hermione were shocked by each other. "Now my French isn't quite up to scratch as yours seems to be, what did you say about me?" The headmaster asked curiously. Since Hermione respect the headmaster she keep her mouth shut but Severus was a another matter "I know very well that you knew learnt French because you believe it to be useless language therefore I can speak in it and you cannot understand." Snape as usual was correct. The headmaster just shook his head and chuckled. Snape turned to Hermione. Even though she was the bane of his existence ha had to prove to the headmaster that he was right and said in fluent French "The Headmaster is a nosy fool." Of course, Hermione not to be shown up replied back "and that twinkle in his eye is unnerving." The headmaster chuckled again and said "Yes, yes you are quite right Severus I can not speak French. You are both dismissed. Remember your punishment".

Hermione was the first to leave with Snape closely following. Snape sulked to his next class and Hermione went to transfiguration. When Hermione arrived at her class it was already in full swing. Minerva was up the front demonstrating what the class had to do to day. Hermione knock on the door and walked it. McGonagall was anxious to speak to Hermione on the prank she had pulled this morning. "Miss Granger, Why are you late?" She spoke clearly. "Sorry Professor, I was with the headmaster." Hermione replied. "Please see me after class I wish to talk to you about what we have covered" Minerva said, smirking. Hermione understood and nodded then she took her place in the class and with one wave of her wand she had completed that lesson turning a pin in to a piece of clothing. The clothing was a beautiful ball gown. The rest of the class was still working on it. Hermione spent the rest of the lesson work on the homework that was set and her psychology degree.


	17. A friendly discussion about a laptop

Chapter 17

Hermione's 'chat' with Minerva basically turned out to be Minerva congratulating Hermione on the stunt she pulled and asking her what her punishment was.

Hermione was back in her room, lying down on her bed, thinking about how she was going to get through the year. She was the hero of the school. She had even received owls from past student congratulating her on her success of embarrassing Snape. She frowned momentarily, not sure exactly how word had gotten out of Hogwarts.

After an hour of staring at the ceiling, she realised that it was time for Arithmeticy. She got off her bed and trudged for another class that she already knew and homework she had all ready done. She some times wondered why she still tried. She then remembered that she was an overachiever and was ready to take on any task even if it was a task as boring as relearning the same information that she already knew. It was sad that she was already 1 and no one knew except the Headmaster and McGonagall. She entered the classroom and began to listen to the drone of her arithmetic teacher.

Snape, on the other hand was not as lucky as Hermione for he had to teach classes. He had no time to stew at the problem at hand. On top of having her as a potions assistant, he now had to put up with her 3 hours per night. His life seem to get worst and worst at least there was only another 4 months of school left then it would be over.

At the current moment he was teaching second year. They were the most annoying out of all the years for they had done one year of potion and they thought they knew every thing. Snape had decided after his first year of teaching that the first and seventh year potions were the best. The first, because you were able to carve into the minds of the students since they were so new and the seventh because these were the students that had chosen this subject because they had some talent. He sighed to himself. Another 6 hour till he had to see her again.

That night, Hermione walked down to the dungeons thinking that she really had to change this agreement. She was sick of walking down here, she had enough of it with potions and when she was helping Snape.

She arrive at his office and this time she didn't even bother knocking on the door. She just walked in said "Well, it seems that I am here. I will start my stop watch 3 hour from now." She then sat down and pulled out her physics textbook and started reading. Snape was shocked at first but the shock turned in to anger quickly. "Now, I don't know who you think you are but I am still you professor and I deserve respect" he said deadly. She looked at him smile and just keep reading. Well. now Snape was pissed "See here" he said pulling his glassed off his nose and starting to clean them. This was the first time Hermione had seen Snape in glass and she realised that they made him look distinguished. Snape continued "You will no barge in and act like that."

Hermione calmly place down her papers in her lap "Now Professor Snape, it seem that we are in a horrible situation and I have decided to make the best of it, I am sorry for my abruptness. But as you see it since we have spent so much time together that I will just work on my assignments." She said. Snape mulled it over in his mind and saw a reasonable idea "Well next time can you inform me of this" he replied angrily and put his glasses back on. He was glad that not many people saw him in glasses. He hated them. He even went a muggle shop to get them because the style in the wizard world was horrid. His glasses were small rectangular lenses with small black frames. They rather suited him actually.

After about an hour and a half of silent work, he looked up to see that she was writing and he was pretty that it wasn't homework she was working on. He narrowed his eyes, wondering what it was she was working on but he was not one to ask. However, he keep looking for a hint. Hermione started to mumble something in French. After about five minutes, Severus asked "What the hell is the matter? You're cursing an awful lot" Hermione was still weary of him ince she knew that he was going to get her back. "It's just that I have reworked this problem so many times if I just had my laptop I would be able to make a model, but noooom electrical equipment doesn't work here now does it." She said.

Severus smirked; finally he had something that she need. Yes dear professor Snape a pure-blooded wizard had modified a laptop so it could work in a magical atmosphere. "Well, well, well, it seems I have some thing that might be useful to you" he said silverly. "Oh, and what would that be dear professor" Hermione replied. Severus opened his bottom door of his desk and pulled out his Acer laptop. Hermione's eyes doubled in size "Hhhhow, no the better question would be why?" Hermione stuttered out. "What you think that you are the only one in the magical world that recognises the usefulness of muggle inventions, I find that a laptop is better at predicting potions and how they will react. It beats being blown up." Severus replied as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

"Well it seem that I am going to be indebted to you" she said, "oh no I have said that you can use it I was just showing you" he sneered back. "You mean you just show me that to tease me, ugh you horrible man" she yell at that time the timer when off. "Well it seem as our time is up" he said calmly. "fine I will see you tomorrow now I am going to work off all my un-wanted tension" she yelled back at him. And stormed out.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad have to spent time with a human being not a caldron.


	18. Schools Out?

Chapter 18

Snape was sitting in his chambers have a snifter of brandy think at how thus girl who was only 21 yet was the only on in the school that could give him a simulating conversation. He thinks to himself that maybe he should end this fight between them and have a truce, he could use the help in with potions, but just one more prank to make them even or close to even. But what could it be.

The next morning Hermione when to see the headmaster. She was finally had enough of class, she was wasting her time on information she already new, if she all the day for her own assignment in her psychology degree and Physics Research report then she would be finished in no time. Then she would have 2 PhD's and some more money from the research report, not that she need any she had enough from her he last 3 research reports.

She approached the Gargoyle that protected the headmasters office, being the she was constantly updated with the password. "mudsluge" she said damning the headmater for his love of sweet muggle or magical, she jumped on the stair and proceed to the door "come in" the headmaster said, damn she thought how does he do that before I even knock on the door. "Hello Miss Granger, what can I do for you this fine morning?" he said his eye twinkling like usual. "Headmaster I am here to ask you if I can take my N.E.W.Ts now, I think I can send my time better if I didn't need to attended class." She said quickly and confidently.

"Miss Granger I do believe that would be feasible, how does this afternoon sound" he said smiling. "Wwwell I thought it would take at least a couple of days but if I can that would be Great." She stuttered. Hermione was smiling from ear to ear she wouldn't have to attend any more classes the only thing that stood as a bad thing was Snape but that wasn't too bad either.

"Now Miss Granger since you are going to take your N.E.W.Ts early I am going to give you a new room to stay in since you are no longer a student, I hope you don't mind but I am going to pass your postion on as head girl to Susan Bones." The headmaster said. This sadden Hermione known that she would have to give up her position as head girl but it was for the best. "Yes that is fine, where will I be staying now." She said calmly. "you will be staying in the cascade falls room at the south end of the castel. I shall take you there now." He smile at her. "Thank you headmaster." She replied "It's Albus now my dear you are no longer a student." He said "thank you Albus.

The headmaster took her to a painting of a black jaguar siting on the rock. This room was at the far end of the castel close to the dungeons. The headmaster talked to her about what she was looking to in the time that she had here, he also asked her about what she wanted to do when she left Hogwarts.

When they reached the painting he said, "Prankster." The cat growled and the picture swung open. "watch your step" the headmaster said Hermione stepped down into the most beautiful room she had ever seen. Most of the walls were built in bookcases but the walls that weren't were a royal blue. The room had a giant fire place and comfortable chairs. "this is your sitting, your bedroom is through their and your bathroom there and this is my favourite part" Dumbledore walked over to the floor length curtains and opened them to reveal a pair of French doors that lead out on to a balcony. The view from the balcony was amazing, you could see the whole of Hogwarts grounds. The balcony was on the cliff side of Hogwarts castel, below the balcony was a the start of a water fall. It was amazing. Hermione was gob smacked, she run over and hug Dumbledore "Thank you so much this is amazing" she said. The headmaster smile "You are welcome Hermione, my dear." He replied. "I have had the house elves bring your things down most the books in the book cases are your other our what I thought you could use, your tests will start at 3:00 pm this afternoon, Good luck" he continued.

Hermione spent the rest of the morning exploring her rooms. Her favourite part of the room was the balcony. She skipped lunch and study till 2:45, she then when to her exams. After the exams she when down to the dungeons for her potions assistancy and then for another three hours. She was proud of herself all of the examiners where shocked at her knowledge she even knew more that some of them. Nothing could dampen her mood not even Snape.


	19. Bordome gets the best of us

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all characters. I just take them out of the cupboard and play with them.

Chapter 19

Hermione arrived at the dungeons late. "You're late," said Snape who was standing over a cauldron. "I was taking my N.E.W.Ts exam and I need to freshen up after them," Hermione replied, gleefully waiting for his reaction.

"YOU WHAT?!" he yelled. Hermione smirked.

"You heard me the first time. I've taken my N.E.W.Ts and now I'm not longer a student here," she said slowly as if he was stupid.

"Well then. Excellent. That means that you on longer need to come here every night," Snape replied.

Hermione grimaced.

"Sorry Snape, no luck. Albus insisted that we continue our 'punishment'. However, the bright side, you can't take anymore point from me," Hermione grinned mischievously.

"That's Headmaster Dumbledore to you," He snapped. obviously irritated.

"Actually, I was told to call him Albus," she replied smoothly in French.

"Is that so?" Snape replied in the same language, challenging her.

"Yes," Hermione replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Well then, I need you to make some Skeleton Growth Potion for Poppy. It should only take you half and hour," Snape replied coolly, returning to his work.

Hermione flashed him a confused look. She was obviously disappointed. After all, she had expected him to hurl more insults at her. She sighed set about working on the potion.

When she finally finished bottling the potion, she proceeded to Snape's office. She was glad that she had finished early. Now she would have more time to work on her psychology work plus she had all day tomorrow. Damn, she realised, she hadn't informed Harry and Ron that she was no longer a student in Hogwarts. Ah well, she thought, I can tell them tomorrow. Hermione frowned, she felt tense and uneasy for a some reason. Then she brightened up, she had the perfect solution!!

She entered Snape's office without knocking. "I'm all done," she sain in a sing-song voice, knowing that it would annoy him.

Snape glared at her briefly and replied "Very well, you may sit down and do your work," and he went back to his own work.

However, Hermione just stood there, smirking.

Annoyed, Snape yelled "Oh for god's sake, I told you to sit down!"

"No, I don't want to. I know that I said I would work here and not disturb you but I need to work off some of my tension and I have an idea," She replied calmly.

"Really? and pray tell what is this brilliant idea of yours?" Snape asked.

"Do you remember when that photo of you that I sent the whole school?" she asked, grinning mischievously.

Snape glared at her.

"How could I forget? I hate you for that," He replied, clearly still furious about the incident.

Hermione went on as if nothing had happened.

"Well, remember the fight that followed? I would like to fight you again," she told him.

"Now why would I want to fight with you again" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione rolled her eyes and replied "Well maybe you want to see if you can bet me. Hmm? Never thought about that?" She had hit sore spot.

"Fine then. We will fight. I will meet you in the Room of Requirement in 15 minutes. Is that clear?"

"Yes, _Sir_" Hermione grinned left with a smile on her face.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

At the Room of Requirement, Hermione was already there getting warmed up when Snape walked in wearing black sweat pants and a sleeveless tank top that had a slogan on it saying "Smile and say Yes Master" with a yellow smiley face. As soon as Hermione caught sight of the shirt, she burst out laughing. Snape glared at her and stated plainly that the shirt was a gift from Albus.

"Obviously," Hermione retorted. She then tossed him a sort and they took their places.

They bowed to each other and began their fight.

Hermione was extremely agile but Snape had stealth. They were well matched against each other.

30 minutes into the fight, both Snape and Hermione had lost their swords and had resorted to hand-to-hand combat, pulling moves from karate, tae kwon do and jujitsu, yet they were still evenly matched.

And then it happened.

Hermione made a slip up and quickly ended on the ground with Snape on top of , pinning her down.

"Give up?" Snape asked, smirking.

"Never," she replied, glaring at him.

She was just about to attempt to reverse the situation when Harry and Ron burst in.

Both the boys looked dumbfounded as they say their best friend being pinned down by Severus Snape of all people. Snape quickly got up and muttered a binding spell when he saw the boys pulling their wands out. He then helped Hermione up and whispered into her ear, making her shiver "I think that we will have to continue this fight latter."

Hermione glared at the boys and undid the spell. Just as Snape was about to yell at the boys, Hermione beat him to it.

"You imbeciles! What do you think you were doing?! No wait, let me guess, you thought Snape was hurting me so you had to play hero? Gimme a break. You want to know what was happening? I was fighting a person who can actually almost beat me!" She went on and on berating them for interrupting the fight. The two boys looked so confused and ashamed that Snape pitied them.

"Potter, Weasley, 50 points from Gryffindor. You both have detention for a month for trying to assault a teacher and being out of bed after curfew. You will have your detentions with Filch. Have fun" Severus said, smirking

"But sir! !hat about Hermione? She too is out of bed after curfew," Ron protested.

"Mr Weasley, firstly, she is with a teacher and another she is no longer a student, therefore I can't hand out punishments to her." Snape replied.

"What?! Hermione is a student!" Ron said angrily.

"No, Ron I'm not. I took my N.E.W.Ts today. If you guys had spent more time with me, you would know!" Hermione said, bursting into tears. She was angry at Snape for not giving her the chance to tell them and angry at the boys for not paying attention to her. She ran out of the room. The two boys looked after her in anger and confusion. They looked as if they wanted to go after her but Snape stopped them.

"Now go before I take off more points from your house!" Snape yelled. The two boys scurried off quickly to their dorms feeling hurt and angry.


	20. Chess an aged old game

Chapter 20

Snape walked to Hermione's he had no idea where he was going, when he reached the portrait of the jaguar it was sleep, he was compelled to not on the side when her did he heard some shuffling around and a "coming". The portrait opened and he was greeted by Hermione standing in a towel looking much older that she usually look, he then remember that that she was 21 really, he just stared at her. "Oh shit" she said "Knew there was something I forgot, come in professor let me get dress." Hermione when to her new bedroom and pulled out a robe and dressed quickly and redid the age spell. By the time she came out Severus had regained his voice.

"Miss Granger, I already know about you being 21" Snape stated with as much dignity as he had. "Oh how do you know about that Professor, hmmmm" Hermione said "I suppose that a little bird by the name of Minerva told you". "yes that an I use the same spell." Severus replied. This shocked Hermione why would Snape use this spell what would he need it for. "I see you are now try to figure out in that logical brain of yours why I use this spell, it is quite simple when I started working here I was only 18 a professor needs to be respected and age and ugliness brings this, I am only 35" Severus sneered at her glad that he caught her off guard.

"Oh take that sneer of your face, since you already know I am going to take the spell off I am not comfortable with it on. So why are you here, in my rooms." Hermione snapped and took of the spell. Severus didn't really know why he was here but he wasn't about to tell her " I am her because ….um it is because…" Severus stammered. He then realise why he was here, damn it albus had place a spell on them to make sure they for filled there 3 hours some times he wished he could kill that old man. Hermione was figuring the same thing out at the same time. "I believe you are here because we didn't for fill our time commitment. Am I right?" Hermione said it like she new all along. "Yes" Snape grumbled.

"right since you are here why don't we have a game of chess but not wizard style it's barbaric. How about it?" Hermione asked "fine, winner does what the other wishes." Snape replied. "your on" Hermione flicked her hand to and a chess board appeared, Severus noticed that she didn't use a wand he though it was only him that didn't use a wand. "where did you learn to use wandless magic it is very difficult to master?" Severus asked half way through the game. "I didn't master it, it just comes naturally, I guess I am luck." She replied while moving her piece. " you too, I thought it was just me" Snape said. When the game came to an end Hermione was the winner it had taken them 5 hours to finish. While they didn't talk much they both seemed to enjoy each others company.

"well it seems I won, now for my prize. Hmm what do I want? I know I was you to take off all the appearance spells." Hermione said. "No, I will not." Snape replied angrily. "You said winner chooses and I choose that not you must comply or I will take them off my self." She snapped back. Severus knew she could do it, but didn't want to give in with out a fight. "I do believe that it is pass your bed time, I must be going" he said calmly. "oh no you don't pay up." She replied. Snape finally when to work taking the spells off it was that the Dark lord couldn't break him but a 21 year woman could. By the time he was finished, Hermione was staring at a handsome 35-year-old man. Snapes hair was no longer greasy, his nose was straight and his face was younger, Hermione new that if the girls of the school faced this everyday there would be no work done. Severus always felt better with out the charms on because he looked himself. "Happy now, I really must be going, Not one work to the school or I will make my revenge even worst that it is going to be." Severus said Hermione's month dropped: oh you didn't think I forgot about you last prank did you." He said while walking out the door. Hermione was left in her room yet again gob smacked for that day.


	21. Snape and Hermione sitting a tree

Disclaimer: Not mine, no money coming my way. They are J.K Rowlings characters I just take them out of the cupboard and play.

A/N: I'M Back. I want to thank all of those lovely kind generous people who came to my rescue. All those people who want to be my beta reader THANKS. Ok on with the story

Chapter 21

Severus was planing his revenge on dear sweet Hermione; he knew that he had to make it good; he had to get her back for all of the pranks she had pulled on him. This revenge had to be spectacular, so great that it would end all of this pranks and humiliation. Severus when through every idea that came in to his mind with a fine toothcomb, but none of them were cruel enough, none was fit for her crimes. He sat pondering and still it didn't come to him. He remember the fail attempt that he had in trying to prank Hermione, the part where he asked for her hand in marriage. He really thought that he had her, but what did she do, she turns the books back on him. Suddenly it struck him like a heard of hippogriff and that marriage proposal would come in handy for this. He would show her humiliation; yes tomorrow she would have to face the music.

The next morning in the great hall Hermione walked as usually and started heading for her old seat. It was like a breath of fresh air knowing that she didn't have to face the drone of classes knowing she was free to learn and do what ever she wanted; she also only had 6 more months of the age spell. His avenues were open and the one she wants to pursue was pancakes. Hermione was almost at the Gryffindor table when the headmaster stood, at this the whole hall when silent, Hermione was still standing in between the tables. "Today Ladies and Gentlemen we have the great honour to have a guest in our presents" Hermione looked around to see who it was, Dumbledore continued "this young lady is 21 an ex student of Hogwarts, has 2 PhD's from the muggle university Oxford, she is currently work on her third. She is world acclaimed in the muggle physics and chemistry worlds. This young lady is the brightest mind to leave hogwarts over the past 20 years, may I please present Dr Hermione Granger."

The whole hall was in shock, the head table stood and appalled her, slowly the school joined in, Hermione was just standing there looking around there was a small smile on her face finally people knew, "Dr Granger please take your seat at the head table." Hermione walked to the head table and noticed that her seat was of course next to Snape. Pancakes were no longer on her mind. She looked out at the students and saw Harry and Ron looking at her. She then remembered that they knew nothing of this of her life. They didn't know her any more.

Snape knew this was the time; the whole school was already looking at her. He stood up and said "Finally you are free, we now can show our true feelings" he grabs Hermione's hand and pulled her towards him and continued "come my beautiful fiancé". As he said that he pull Hermione in to what was suppose to be a short kiss she fought to get a was, but suddenly she reacted to him, he found himself pulling her closer. What had been a short kiss turn into a passionate embrace, Severus's tongue trailed along Hermione's lip she open to let him in. They no longer knew where they were only that what they were feeling was good. A gasp suddenly brought them back to reality. Snape drop Hermione so fast, she was heading toward a crash landing when he swept her up again. The whole hall was in shock yet again. The staffs were staring at them and Albus had a grin on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

Hermione stormed out of the hall. Severus was still in the same spot as he had been when he had kissed her, still not sure of what he had done. Severus suddenly felt a pain on the side of his face he look over to see that Harry Potter have just punched him, he was about to react when he realise he deserve it. He looked at potter and just walked out of the hall.


	22. A fight of another kind

Chapter 22

Hermione was sitting in her room; she was supposed to be working. This washer first day free and she couldn't do what she had set out to do. Hermione sat there pondering what the hell had happen that morning in the great hall, who was she now she had grown apart from her friends, she was old and different, when had this happened to her, she had almost everything she wanted. Yet she was confused and angry, Severus Snape had brought out feelings in her that she didn't know she was able to have. HE had embarrassed her in front of the school, yet he made her feel alive at the same time. She remembers the feeling of his lips it made her tingle again, but she was furious. How could she feel so good but be so angry. Finally she had enough of this wondering the only answer was to pound it out on the punching back.

Hermione dashed out of her room without applying her age charm. She didn't see the point any more every one knew she was older. As she walked to the room of requirement she walked passed Harry and Ron. Both of them went after her finally Harry grab he and shook her "What the hell is up with you Hermione, who are you? You have two PhDs, you have finished hogwarts and YOU ARE KISSING SNAPE?" he yelled the last part. "I not who I was before, you didn't even see the changes in me, why do you care. I was just the brains" with saying that she run to the room.

When she entered the room she was confronted with a bare back man who at the time was pounding the punching bag. Snape didn't even turn around to see who it was. He didn't care just as long as he could pound and be and look like himself. This was the only place it was possible, in a room created by imagination. He had to still play the greasy git of the dungeons, he wasn't this man he may be sarcastic and rude but he was evil. He was pounding the bag; Hermione had stirred feelings in him that he thought were impossible for him.

Hermione knew it was him the sight of him brought her anger to the surface. "Oh honey where my ring" she asked angrily. Severus turn to face a very pissed Hermione "What in blazers name are you talking about?" he asked back. "My engagement ring you know the one you promise after you kissed me, Oh darling don't tell me you have forgotten!" Hermione yell back. "Pay back my sweet" Snape replied. His minded add 'or what's it'.

Hermione threw off her outer robe and launched herself at him. Severus wasn't ready to receive an arm full of Hermione and stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. Hermione had him pinned to the ground and was throwing punches at his chest while repeating over and over again "you bastard." Severus flipped her easily and did the only thing that he could to shut her up, he kissed her. This kiss was not like the one this morning this one was a battle of wills. They both fought against each other with their tongues, each one trying to be dominated. When the kiss end they were both flushed and look like they had the first time they battle, only this time it was a different battle. Severus looked at her face and then got up place the spell back on himself and walked. This morning she had kissed the potion professor, just then it had been Severus Snape the man. Hermione soon after, her mind was in a muddle she had know clue on how to fix this and there was no book in this world that could help.


	23. Rivers Flow Guess what you got emotions

Chapter 23

AN: Hello My faithful readers I am so sorry about the wait I had writers block. I am still recovering please forgive me.

Hermione was faced with a big problem she was having feelings for her Potion Master, not only feelings but he had kissed her. "Does that mean he has feelings for me", she asked her self. "Uhg why am I thinking this, at least I am not a student and I can't be expelled and he can't be fired. But do I really have feelings for him, I mean sure his intelligent, has the same interest, we both have bad tempers gee we sound like twins." Her thought pattern continued on like this for the rest of the night.

Severus was having the same dilemma he was pacing his rooms "I have kissed her twice today what was I thinking, ok so the first was pay back, but it didn't feel like pay back it was more like passion. Oh god what is happening to me, it seems that woman gets the best of me every time even when she doesn't intend to. Luckily she isn't a student anymore or I could lose my job. Uhg do I have feelings for her, the simple answer YES". Severus mind was whizzing with thoughts so much that he didn't here the knock on the door or the door open.

"Severus my dear boy" the headmaster said "what, oh headmaster what can I do for you." Severus replied. "Oh nothing my boy I just came to check on you, that was quite a show you put on in the hall this morning, what was it all about." the headmaster asked. "Oh Albus what have I done, I kissed her, my ex-student, the Gryffindor know it all, that beautiful woman, oh what have I done." Severus mumbled. "Severus, it sounds like you are in love to me." Albus replied with a twinkle in his eye "That stupid how could I be in love with the know it all, I mean she was my student for god sake." Severus snapped. "Just a moment before you were worried about what you did to that how did you put it ex-student Gryffindor know it all beautiful woman, yes I do believe it is love." The headmaster smiled. "How could I love any one I can't love" he grunted back. "oh Severus you have a great capacity to love" Albus sighed. Severus started pacing, "YOUR WRONG. And I will prove it to you"

Mean while Hermione was in her room with Minerva. "Hermione what is between you and Severus" she asked. "what do you mean Minerva, he was just trying to get me back" Hermione replied hotly. "Oh really, Hermione then why are you pacing and chewing you nails" Minerva smirked but. "Oh fine I don't know he is just so frustrating, yet so passionate in everything" she grumbled out "Well dear he has always been frustrating, But what are your feelings for him" Minerva asked kindly.

Hermione sat down next to Minerva "I don't know Minerva, it is so complicated, oh god what if I have feelings for him, NO NO No I can't have feelings." Hermione start to sob. "Hermione I think you already have feelings." Minerva replies. Hermione put her head on Minerva shoulder, Minerva pulled her in to a motherly hug. "Minerva my life is changing so fast, what can I do" she sob in to her shoulder. "let life take its course, Severus can be and nice person sometime" Minerva said calm. Hermione let out a giggle. "oh and what is so funny miss granger." Minerva asked in her professor voice. "you just complemented Snape" Hermione giggled out. "I didn't I, I must be insane." For the rest of the evening they sat there talking Hermione's newly found feelings. While Severus tried to convince Dumbledore that he had no feelings, and end up convincing himself that he did.


	24. Who are you?

Chapter 24

Albus was sitting in his office with Minerva having tea. "Severus will not recognise his feelings for Hermione, he just refuses." Albus told Minerva. "You know that boy will never see what is in front of his face, on the other hand Hermione is taking it better, she recognises the feelings but has no clue what to so about. Those two are just as silly as each other." Minerva replies sipping her tea.

"What can we do about them, we can't just force them together although we could lock them in a room." Albus asked. "ALBUS, this is subtle, but I suppose you could hit them over the head with a piece of wood they wouldn't notice, they are always concentrating on something academic always have there noses in a book. What can we do Albus" she said. "Well I have an idea but it would be difficulty to do……… and I would be in a lot of hot water after it and" albus said. "Albus what is it?" Minerva asked. "We make him loose his memory and Hermione would take care of him because poppy will be away for a few days, then they hopefully he will tell his true feeling for her." He said proudly. Minerva looked at Albus and smiled.

Hermione was so pissed at Severus, but she had this could help feeling warm and fuzzy inside "this is going to ruin me I can't even work, and now I am talking to myself, yes I am definitely going mad" Hermione said to herself. She moaned and lifted herself off her bed. If she couldn't work she was going to exercise. A nice long run would wear of these stupid feelings. She changed in to her green track gear. No one would see her at this time of night it was around 10pm. She jogged through the corridors to the great entrance and slipped out the side door. She ran along the outer skirts of the forbidden forest. She just kept on running keeping her mind clear of any thought.

Severus watch the form running from the window of his room, he was mesmerised by her. He wonder who this woman was and why was she out so late at night he decided to that he would find out he would go down to the great entrance and watch her come in. As he reached the great entrance he saw the mystery figure it was none other that the woman that had plagued his mind, Miss Granger or as she is called Dr Granger. As he was walking towards her he felt the world turn black as he felt to the ground.

Hermione continued to walk in to the hall it was dark as she walked she stubbed her toe "OWW, what the hell". See felt what she kick it wasn't something that was usually there so she waved her hand and there was light. On the ground before her was the man who was plaguing her mind the potion master himself. She bent down to him and tried to wake him but he would rouse so she decided to have a little fun she placed several beauty charms on him so he look like a clown. He then began to more he groan he blinked his eyes. Hermione said "Oh so you decided to wake up from your sleep in the middle of the hall did you" Severus look confuse this made Hermione worry. "So were you patrolling and one of the students finally get the better of you". She said trying to get a reaction. "excuse miss do I know you or better yet do you know me who I am" he said.


	25. To prank or not to prank

Hermione was shocked as she stared at Snape, here was her arch nemesis looking at her bewildered and it was almost a look of awe. "Snape, pranks over you pushed me too far today" she growled back him.

"Miss I don't know what have done to offend you but I really don't know who you are and for me that fact" he replied quietly.

"Oh for crying out loud, a student really did get you. Get Up Snape and follow me" She said in a frustrated tone as she walked away. The bewildered Snape just sat on the floor as the strange angry girl stormed away. She realised that he was not following her and turn back and said "Well are you coming." Snape quickly picked himself off the floor to catch up her. "Miss could you slow down, I am still at a lost for who I am and well where I am." He called to her as he tried to catch up. Hermione paused this time actually feeling bad for him and as he caught up pulled him into and abandoned class room. " Miss, what are you doing." He cried. Hermione mumbled to herself what she wouldn't give to have the snarky git restored to his former self.

The confused Snape was pushed down into a student desk as Hermione paced back and forwards muttering to herself about how stupid student were and the misfortunes that had befallen her. For five minutes she continued to pace and mutter at this point Snape was not only confused but frustrated. Here he was sitting in a dusty old room with an obviously insane woman pacing back and forwards muttering to herself. " COULD YOU STOP" he yelled. She stop and looked at him and started to fume "See I knew this was a prank, what did you .." "Look lady I don't know who you are or who I am. I am trapped in this room with you while you pace backwards and forwards and mutter to yourself. All I want is some answers and you act like it is a gift from god that you are talking to me. Could please just stop and help me" he stated in pure frustrated tone. At this Hermione was shocked he wasn't pranking her, he actually didn't know who he was. She stopped her pacing and muttering an took a deep breath and said "God help you if you are lying," She started. "Your name is Severus Snape you are a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry you teach potion and yes I did just say witchcraft and wizardry you are a wizard and you are 35 and the most sarcastic git I have ever met" as she finished her little tirade. The man before her looked more confused than before.

Hermione accepted her fate and that this was really not a prank and the man before her while holding the same personality traits was a blank slate in regard to his past. As Severus sat there processing the information the infuriating woman had given him, he thought to himself that there was more that she was not telling. There was a fury and sadness in her eyes. After 5 minutes of contemplation and realising she said he was a wizard he still was befuddled and frustrated. Hermione watched the emotions cross his face and felt a twinge in her heart. It would be horrible to not know who you are and have some women go off her head at you she thought as guilt swept over her. "Come on let go see Albus maybe he can sort this out" she finally said.

As Severus followed her to some man name Albus who was supposed to help him he took in his surrounds it seemed he was in a castle and the paintings moved. He supposed it was conceivable that they moved since supposedly he was in a world of magic. The strange woman walked fast and keeps telling him to keep up. When he final had enough of her short manner he just stop. When she realise he was not with her she walked back to him and asked him "Is there something wrong with your legs" as he listen to her he thought what the hell is her problem. "Would you just stop this tone with me and try not to act like some type of female dog, It's not like you just lost all your memories and are being accosted by a woman who obvious dislike me more that hell its self. For crying out loud for all I know you are probably a student of mine." He replied shortly. Yet again the guilt hit Hermione "Yes you are right I am acting appallingly towards you, and in your situation I shouldn't but it just the you that remembers me acted appallingly toward me just early today." She replied heavily. " I do apologise" Severus realise she did mean it and felt bad that he a had supposedly wrong her, he didn't know why he didn't like her as the him that remembered but still had a bad feeling that what ever had upset this woman had been his fault. At this point he realised that he did not even know her name. "I am sorry for what ever I have committed against you, May ask what your name is." He replied. "It's Hermione Granger." She said softly. After regaining her emotions she turned to him and said "We really should head to the Headmasters office"

As they approached the gargoyle Severus was so turned around that if he had to make a run for it he was sure he would end up in the dungeons but that didn't seem a bad thing. Hermione approached the gargoyle and spoke some sort of sweet to it. At this Severus thought she was absolutely barmy but suddenly the gargoyle moved and revealed a set of stair. Severus hoped that his memory returned soon he wasn't sure he could take this magical world.

Albus sat behind his desk his desk sucking on a lemon drop as he waited for Severus and Hermione. He had shoed Minerva out of his office under the impression that it would overwhelming for Severus in reality he want to meddle with out input from someone who might stop him. Ever since the end of the war he felt lost at what to do and felt that matchmaking was his new task in life. He heard the gargoyle accept the password, he new it was Hermione and Severus because his portrait spies had informed him of them heading his way. Everyone thought he knew everything but in reality it was just a little legilimency and his trusty spy network.

Just as Hermione was about to knock on the door she heard the Headmaster say " Come in Hermione" As she entered Severus follow behind. "Hermione what a pleasure to see you how did you go with your first day of freedom. Oh I see Severus has come with you are you two getting along now" Albus said with a twinkle in his eye. Hermione just glared as him and responded with " I suppose you could say that since our esteemed Potion Master has forgotten who he is." Albus looked at Severus still with a twinkle in his eye "Is that so my boy?" he asked. "Yes sir it is, can you help me?" Severus replied. "Well how polite I don't think you have spoken to me like that since you were in schooling here. Let me just run a diagnose spell over you." Albus pointed his wand and mutter the word "**_confuto_****" ****as the reading came up on his wand he um and ah and faked his diagnosis. "Well my boy it seem that a hex has been placed on you, it is temporary but can't be fixed with out the aid of a mediwitch and with Poppy on holidays and St Mungos still over run you will have to let it wear off, it take about 3 days, you will need someone to help you out but with mid semester exams coming up we have no professors available." He proceeds to tell the duo. "Surely headmaster you would know the spell or even know a book were you could learn if from" Replied Hermione before Severus even had a chance to ask questions. "Alas my dear I am not a mediwitch and fiddling with the brain is a tricky thing and I would hate for Severus to remain with out his memories permanently and I was hoping since you have some free time you would look after him, as a favour to me." He said sweetly. Drat Hermione thought I can't say no after all the man has done for me it would be rude. "Surely I am not qualified Headmaster." She replied in the same sugary tone. "Oh Hermione he just needs someone to look after him and guide him around the castle surely you don't need to be qualified to do that." Rebutted the headmaster. This was too easy he thought.**

**All the while Severus was just sitting there almost forgotten and felt that it was time that he chimed it. "Headmaster sir, I feel that Miss Granger is unwilling to look after me after pain I supposedly caused her today, I feel if you give me a room and a few books that I can quite happily look after myself. I would hate to intrude on Miss Granger's time." The last bite said with a small snarl. Albus looked over at Severus "You can't sit in a room all day reading, No I insist that Hermione look after you." By this time Hermione knew it was a lost cause. "Yes Headmaster I would love to look after Snape for the next three day." She finally said ungraciously. Both Hermione and Severus look distastefully at each other. "Excellent the matter is settled, Severus will stay with you until he has recovered from this nasty hex.. A house elf will move some of Severus items into you quarters. It would be best Hermione to help speed recovery to show Severus his normal routine and some of the memories you have with him. Hermione you must remember to call me Albus I am no longer your headmaster." At this point Severus and Hermione both realize that this was there dismissal. "Of course Albus, have a good evening sir, come along Snape lets go." She said wanting to get out of there before he roped her into anything else. A fuming Severus followed, he was not sure now whether he should have apologised before it seem that the chit need to be taken down a peg or two. With that left the Headmasters office and when in search of her quarters.**


	26. I hate him I hate him not

Hermione took Snape to her quarters she was not best pleased about having to share her brand new quarters with a man that drove her insane in both a bad and good way it seemed. She let her mind wander back to kisses that they had share that morning. She thought about how easily she had given in to the first one and how Snape while using it as a means of humiliations seem to respond with equal fever. How was it that this man who she was supposes to hate made her weak at the knees. The second kiss was complete different but still got the same reaction from her. She was so angry at him for making her respond to his first kiss that she want to take it out on him and hurt him but he turn her frustration into passion as he kissed the second time that morning. This time he did again this time not out of humiliation but frustration and desire. She wonder what would have happened if the boys had not interrupted, would have it progressed. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realise that she was standing out side of her quarters. It wasn't till Snape pulled her out of her own thoughts by indicating that they were standing in front of her door she realised that she has become loss in them.

Severus could understand what was going on in the mind of the strange petite woman that lead him down the darken hallways. There were a million emotions streaming across her face, from desire to fury to self hatred. He wants to know what was going on in her mind that had her so lost in thought. Suddenly he saw himself kissing her in front of hundreds of children, then it flicked to him pinning her to the ground kissing her and two boys walking in on them he, saw himself yell at them. He didn't feel like it was his memory, suddenly it flicked to her thinking about why he would do this to her. He realised that some how he had accessed her mind, this was a strange thought to begin with but it seemed natural to him. It must be part of the magical world being able to read minds. It would be a bit intrusive to have everyone read you mind he thought and stored that away to talk to Miss Granger about. As they reached the door he saw that she was lost in her thought and said "I do think the next appropriate step is to open you quarters."

As she was pulled out of her revere she noticed while he has lost his memories he had certainly not lost the snark and sarcasm. "Yes Professor I suppose you would be right, if you are going to come and go with out me in these quarters I suppose I should tell you the password. It is '_prankster'_". She replied with ice in her tone. Snape was getting use to her tone with him but was at a lost as to why since he had obviously kissed her twice today. Maybe they were secret lovers and he had wronged her. He thought she certainly wasn't hard on the eyes and once you melt her ice queen attitude he was sure she was a wild thing if those memories of hers were anything to go by. "Follow me" she snapped as cat growled and open the door "This is my house and you will follow my rule" she said as they walked in to her rooms. Snape just rolled his eyes letting the thought of lovers fly from his thoughts, it was just no possible in no way could he like with women like let alone be her lover. He decided that the kisses he had seen in her memories must have been him loosing his mind.

"Ok Miss Granger, I understand your word is law in these confines." He menaced back. Hermione felt her guilt rise again as she realise she was being rude towards him and he still had know idea why. It was just she was so confused she couldn't help but snap at the reminder of why she was confused. "I believe it would be a good idea if we both got some sleep considering the hour and the events that have unfolded this evening" she said with a weary voice. "Your room is through here" she continues as she showed him to a warm oak door. "The house elves should have locate some of your vital needs for your stay and placed them in the room there is a share bathroom the door is next to the cupboard." She pointed out. The room was in a lovely shade of pale green with book lining the walls and the moonlight that shone off the lake into the room was beautiful. Severus was grateful the room was more than he expected. "Thank Miss Granger, I do appreciate it." He said full of sincerity. Hermione nodded "No problem, please feel free to peruse the book. Sleep Well Snape." She said finally.

With that she left and head to her own room leaving Snape to his own devices. As he looked around the room his thoughts drifted back to the infuriating woman that was now his keeper till he remembered who he was. He should have been more distressed not knowing who he was but it seem that his memory would return in a matter of days and for the moment he could enjoy just think about those hips that had swayed out of his room. As much as she seemed like an ice queen there was warm that radiated from her eyes. He could tell that she had leaded a hard life in some aspects but in others she had it easy. He could tell she was an intelligent woman no one had this many books in the spare room with out obtaining some knowledge. Since he wasn't sure who he was he wasn't sure what he liked but by the feeling all these books were giving him it was obvious he enjoyed to read. The book bought him back to her. She was so angry at him that it flowed out of her, she wasn't good at hiding her feelings and in a way they oozy out into him, but that wasn't the only feeling her got from her there was a latten desire hidden there that he was sure she wasn't aware of. It affected him this desire as well and it was not just a desire of she is a beautiful women. The desire was tied to his emotions, a deep connection was there. He lay down on to the bed with the thought of her as he drifted into and easy sleep.

Hermione was in her room laying on her canopy bed as the moonlight shone into her room. Thought of the man that was less than 20ft away plagued her. She was fighting her desire for him with her hated from him. As she thought the phrase _"it's a thin line between love and hate" _popped into her mind. Sure he was an intelligent man and could how a decent conversation but he was insufferable with his iron will. He was now unaffected by his past at the moment and was more open but she could tell but that would change when the memories returned. Here she was a woman in her 20's but she felt like a teenager with her emotion twisting and churning her gut. As she fell into an uneasy sleep the thoughts she that went with her _were "I hate him, I hate him not"._


	27. mmm Bacon and abbs

**AN: This is for ****HermioneFan28 it seems her reviews have inspired me to pick the proverbial pen again. Needless to say not much work was done today. As I am finally continuing this story I will desperately need a beta as I have horrible grammar and dyslexia gets the better of me. **

Severus laid on the bed after attending to the necessity's. It was an odd feeling know how to do the necessary thing of life but having no understanding of who he was. He stood in front of the mirror for a full five minutes just taking in his person. He saw someone he who he had no recollection of and it was himself. Now on the bed he thought of the woman who lead him to her rooms. She was cold and at times seemingly hateful. He had no idea why the old headmaster has placed him with her if she obviously hate him. Yet those kisses he had seen within her mind seemed full of passion. As Severus rolled on to his side and let his thoughts consume him.

As the morning sun rose over the lake Hermione stumbled from her bed, sleep had not been gotten that night. Her thoughts and emotion keep her awake. She had gone from hating the man that laid in the room across from her to utter confusion. As she threw herself into the shower the hot water blistered her skin and trying to relieve the tension her body had built up. Just a few weeks ago she was trying to put Snape in his place and now she rooming with him. She had two PhD's, what was it about this man that made her feel like a little school girl.

The steam gushed from the bathroom as she open the door. Use to only females rooming with her after almost seven years of boarding she walk out in just her towel. This would have been fine if Severus had not come out of the guest room at the same time. She being lost in her thought hit a huge muscle wall. Hermione being a petite 5'3" hit the 6'4" barrier, if it hadn't been for Severus quick reflexes she would have hit the floor. Severus held her with tight as scrabbled to hold her towel. "OH MY GOD" Hermione scream as pushed out of his grip and ran to her room.

Severus stood there in shock as his body fought the reaction to holding a delectable wet almost naked woman. It was over before it had begun. Memories flashed through his mind as he saw her in his office asleep, of them fighting in a gym, of her sprawled under him as they kissed, as they fought in front of the head master in French. It was like a jolt to his system. It seem she was the key to his memories.

Hermione sat in her room mortified, yet she was flushed from the feel of his extremely well-toned body. As she sat at her dressing table trying to regain her balance an owl knocked at her window. She flicked her hand to let him it. Who on earth would be contacting her at this time of morning it was 5:30am. The owl flew to her dressing table and she unclipped the parchment. It was from the headmaster and read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope all is going well with young Severus, we all wish that his memory will return soon. I sure you are coping well. As we are in need of potion professor since our currently one could probably lay the potion room to rubble, I need to ask you this favour. Please stand in for him until he is return to full mental health. You are the only person at this time with enough knowledge to undertake this potion as it is short notice. I sure that your outstanding NEWTS and chemistry background will hold well enough till he is well or a more suitable arrangement can be made. My I also remind you are the potion assistant even if it is via little cohesion. _

_Many Thanks,_

_Albus._

_P.S could you take him via his chambers to meet me as that may help with the small memory problem, I have finally after pain staking hours taken his wards down. New password is 'memory'_

"Ballocks" Hermione mumble "just what I want do make nice with brats'. Hermione found that Snape's class schedule was attached she had seventh year first up and it was Grythindor and Slytherin. The Gods were against her today. Hermione readier herself, she was a modern girl and did not conform to the billowing robes that most of the staff would wear. Pulling out her black and white high waist skirt and classy black shirt she when to do her hair and make-up. As she now looked her aged and was no longer under the charms she had a clear sweat heart face and almond eyes. Despite what her grade thought and her PhD's she was also a girl and shoe and clothes where a guilty pleasure she had. Once dressed she eyed her shoes, she need authority today so while killing herself she need height, so she pulled out her 5" black Stilettos. She smiled to herself height and intimidation prefect.

Severus had no idea what to do with himself he notice d that there was a kitchen as he did his stomach grumbled. Food now taking over the thoughts of the woman in the next room he walked into the kitchen. It seem that cooking was something had not forgotten. He open all the cupboards looking for food he came across the cool cupboard inside were eggs, bacon, milk and all the things necessary for a decent breakfast. He began to take the things out for a full breakfast as his stomach dictated that he was starving. Severus when to work it the kitchen preparing food for himself and Miss Granger.

Hermione walked out 30 minutes later to her quarters and the most mouthwatering smell. Bacon, Pancakes and eggs wafted in the room. Her kitchen table was laid out beautiful. Snape walked out of the kitchen hold a plate of crispy bacon. "Miss Granger I hope you don't mind but I prepared breakfast." He said politely yet in a shy tone. Hermione was shocked, here was the man who sneered and berated her holding food and smiling and being shy. She did not know how to take it. "I made enough for both of us as I am not sure of the procedure here at Hogwarts." He continued. Hermione not being a very good cook and use to eating in the hall couldn't resist the spread before her. She had no idea that her kitchen contained so much food as the elves stocked it for her.

"That's very nice Snape, I mean Severus." She said as she walked the table. Severus placed the bacon on the table and held out her chair for her. As he did he appraised how beautiful she look. She look smart and refined, she literal made his mouth water more than the food. As he took his seat he ask "So Miss Granger what are we to do with me, I am at a loss of being it seems." a smile graced his face. Hermione couldn't help thing that without the detraction charms he was quite a handsome man. "Severus it seem our industrious headmaster has plan for you. You are to meet him at your chambers as it seems that he has an idea. Although that man always has plan" she end with a smirk. She took a bite into her breakfast and couldn't help moan at how good it was the house elves had nothing on this man's cooking.

Severus smiled at this and thought well at least my cooking can melt her. Severus was careful with his word as he began "I understand I am the potion professor here although obviously if my cooking as good as you make it sounds then maybe I was the cooking professor." There was a quirk at Hermione's lip and she continued to eat. Severus saw this as a proceed. "If I am the potion professor who will take my classes till I regain my life's memories" he finished. At this Hermione looked up from her meal. A look darken her face "That would be me it seems that it is part of the headmasters plan as well". Severus could see that she was less than impressed with the headmaster decision. Hermione looked up at the clock it was now 7am. Normally she was not a morning person but the morning was not a normal morning. She look at Snape and then thought of the class at 9am. "We need to leave in 15 minutes does that give you enough time to get ready?" She asked. Severus looked at the table and then her "Don't worry you made breakfast I will clean this mess up." She answer in reply to his look.

Severus nodded at Hermione and stood up from the table and head to the room he had slept in. He looked the cupboard and saw there was clothes hanging in there for him. This was what Miss Grange must have meant when she said the elves would look after his needs. Grabbing the black heavy pants and black shirt and his boots from yesterday he when to the bathroom and quickly showered.

Hermione was wait form him in her living room. Severus walked out of the bathroom fully dressed. Hermione looked up when she heard the door open. Her mouth almost dropped- here the dungeon bat was in tight black jeans and an equal tight black t-shirt, it all just clung in the right places. He had pulled his wet hair back with obviously one of her hair tights. He looked like he had just walked out of a mills and boons book that she hid guilty under her bed. Severus snapped her out her dream like state with a "Miss Granger is this acceptable It seem that this is all that is in my wardrobe." Hermione nodded unable to form words.

As Hermione approached the potion classroom with Severus trailing after her she threw the door open. "Do have any idea where you would store you class notes" she ask walking over to his desk. Severus look at her with dismay "Oh of course you would how silly of me" she said as she riffle through his draws. Severus stood just inside the door taking in the classroom. It felt familiar to him, he walked over to the long bench where cauldrons were stored. Since this was supposedly his classroom he felt like he had a right to look around. As he open cabinets inspecting what they held he heard 'Hermione'- as he had come to call her- muttering about stupid senile headmaster and potion master that had filing systems that would scare a CPA for life. He continued to look and was so interest in the contents of the cabinets he did not hear the sound of the headmaster entering the room. Hermione had disappeared into what he suppose was his office.

The headmaster stood watching Severus conduct his methodical investigation. Even with no memory the man was still so precise in what he was doing. The headmaster was pleased with his clothing choice for Severus it took the 20 year off his potion master that he was always trying add. He looked like the young man he was supposed to be.

Albus finally decided to make his present known "Ah Severus my boy, investigating your domain I see." Severus stood up in shock, he was so deep in thought that the present alarmed him. On the way up he jarred his knee in the door. "Fuck ballock and shit" streamed out of his mouth. He looked mortified when he realise it was the headmaster. " I see you have lost your love of profanity with you memory lost" the headmaster said twinkling over his half-moon glasses. Severus though he should feel ashamed but that feeling did not want to register with the old man standing in front of him. Suddenly they heard a scream of frustration come from the office.

"Ah I see Hermione is getting acquainted with your office. You really should have a better filing system Severus." The headmaster said smiling. Severus followed the headmaster into what was his office. Papers were flung everywhere. "Hermione my dear, you seem to be having trouble" he said in way of greeting. Hermione was in no mood to play games, she had a seventh year class going to walk in an hour and need the notes in hope of teaching them anything. "You damn right I am you old coot, this man" she said while pointing at Severus "has no idea how to correctly file things. It is amazing he gets anything done." Severus was offended he was sure that it made sense, letting his mouth go before his brain "I sure you simple just don't understand how my brain works since you obviously have a stick stuck firmly between you tight arse." The headmaster laughed and Hermione glared. Severus felt oddly good after that even though he was not sure where it came from. The headmaster took pity on Hermione. " I think you will find the lesson plans behind the painting of the moor. I believe it is hidden to stop students cheating although, I am sure that they would never cross our dear Severus." He said pointing towards the painting. Hermione stomped over there and her heels sounded menacing on the dungeon floor. With a quick 'alohomora' the painting slid open. Hermione grasp the several binders victoriously and brought them to the desk.

Hermione had seemed to forgotten they were there. The headmaster cleared his throat and Hermione looked up. "I think I will take Severus off your hands as you have class to prepare for, please be mindful that the student are not to be maimed." He said sweetly. She just glared at him and shooed him from the room. "Come alone Severus let's see what we can do about your memory." And with that the headmaster and Severus left Hermione to search through the lesson plans in peace.


	28. Contacting the other side

**A/N: To all my wonderful reviewers ****JarODirt, ThePenIsMighty, Lordhightoppfan, cosmosalone200 and of HermioneFan28 who wrote almost a story in her review thank you so much. Sorry this took so long but I was in Canberra and for all you non Australian's that is our capital city. Any was there for a debating competition which is pretty much an excuse for academics to get drunk for a week. So thanks a lot for reading I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

Hermione eventually found the class plans for seventh year potion in the binders. She was glare that today it would not be brewing. It was a lecture on transformation potion including the Polyjuice Potion. She hope that Ron and Harry would keep quiet about the cat incident in 2nd year but if not she had the power to take points. She went to work setting up the board for the class. Soon the students started to wonder in. As she was facing away from them they were not sure who she was and there was murmuring in the class of who was taking the place of the dungeon bat. Snape was always in class come rain, hail or shine a bit like the postal service.

As the clock ticked over to 9am she turn to look at the students. There were grasps all over the place. "Good morning class I will be stepping in for Professor Snape as there has been an accident. I expect the samething he does in class. I know this will be hard for some of you to separate me from the school girl you knew but I do except your respect. Any questions?" She said to all the student. She notice that Harry and Ron had yet to enter the class just what she need the first day of teaching – taking points from them would not be a good start.

Draco finally put his hand up. The end of the war had changed him, with both his parents imprisoned he had lost his arrogance. "Yes Mister Malfoy" Hermione said addressing him. "Is Professor Snape ok?" he ask. "He is fine just needs some time to recover. Not to worry you will have your Professor back soon to sweep over your shoulders." Hermione answered with a smirk. A slight laugh comes from the class and they seem to relax. At this point Harry and Ron scramble in not even looking her muttering "Sorry Professor Snape" as they made their way to the desk. " So nice you to join us gentlemen I hope we haven't kept you from something pressing." She said. This got their attention. "HERMIONE" Ron cried out in shock. "Madam Granger" Hermione countered "You are late to my class ten point from each of you." She continued. "Oi, that's not fair" Ron angrily "you are supposed to be our friend." "Sit down Mr Weasley or I will make it 20." She said sternly. Ron was flabbergasted but took his seat grumbling to Harry. "Anything you wish to share with the class Mr Weasley?" Hermione countered. He shook his head.

After dealing with the boys she look over the class. The Slytherins' had seem to relax more once they realized that she was not going to play favourites. "As the gentlemen have now joined us we best get on with todays class – Who can tell me about transformation potion?" She ask the class. A few hands raised and they started the days lecture.

Severus was not fairing as well as Hermione it seem that Albus as the headmaster has told him to call him was getting on his last nerve. Obviously this was held on from his previously memories. As they enter what were his room he notice that they were extremely different from his office. Warm browns and creams with the walls covered in bookcases it was thoroughly inviting unlike his office. "Now my boy is there anything you would like to ask me." Albus said taking a sit on Severus lounge.

Many thing Severus though where to start. "Headmaster I am not sure where to start. I suppose I want to know why Miss Granger hates me." He said thoughtfully. Albus laughed at this "I believe it is the fact that she started a prank war with you while still a student and there has been humiliation on both side". Severus was confused. Albus saw that on his face and that made him twinkle even more. Albus hoped that his plan was working. With Severus unable to remember, it let down the barriers. The callous man from years of rejection and having to play out the dual identity was washed away. That wasn't to say that his dry wit and sarcasm because that was what made Severus who he was.

"I fail to see why I as a teacher would continue a prank war with a currently student and if so why after years do I hate her she has to be 22-23." Severus said frowning. Albus Laughed at this. "I think this is something you need to sort of with our Miss Granger. I will leave you to look around your rooms and come collect you for lunch." He said will that he left the room.

Severus was left in the room by himself. The room felt familiar to him as if it was from a dream. On inspection it was room he would enjoy. He walked over to the closet book case and run his fingers of the book. With this tactile touch memories of sitting in the room reading and what looked like grading papers rush to him. He grasped on of the book which was on basic potion making and sat down in the what looked to be the most comfortable chair in the room. The warm rushed over him from the chair it obviously had heating in it. As he opened the book to learn about what his actually taught memories of potion labs and recipes rushed into his mind. It was like he was relearning his profession in 5 seconds. While he knew about what he taught he still knew nothing about himself. The rush of knowledge made his head dizzy and it was like he was high of the information.

Why couldn't he remember who he was what his life was like and why that enchanting woman wanted to murder his when all he could think about was kissing those lips and running his hands down her soft inviting curves. Even with no memory he knew exactly what he wanted to do with that woman.

Albus took the long rout back to his office. His plan was working. His potion master was clueless to who he was and Hermione was having to help. It seemed like it had all fallen into place. Getting those two together was his greatest plan. As he enter his office Minerva was waiting for him. "Goode Morning Minnie" he said cheerfully "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore what have you done about Hermione and Severus situation" she said in a stern tone. "Absolutely nothing Minnie, they will sort it out. You know the that the spell with gradually give him his memories back by the end of the week" he said with a tinkle. Minerva splattered at this "Poor Hermione you are leaving her to deal with him how could you." She said. "Hermione is able to handle this and I could only see this option to stop the pig headiness between them. You know how strong willed both of them are they will never reveal their feeling with past actions haunting them. If Severus has no memeories of her as a student or his past life his is more likely to let her in and she is a rescuer." Albus said by way of explanation.

This seemed to calm Minerva done she too could see that Hermione and Severus were a match made in heaven. The two of them where both extremely academic and had wills of iron. Severus need a woman that would fight back and Hermione needed a man to challenge her. No pansy man who expected his witch to stay at home and have children would do for her. Her achieves were astounding and would continue to be. "I suppose you have a point Albus but I just don't want to see either of them hurt, he has been through too much and she has had to grow up way too quickly." She said as she resigned herself to the idea. Albus saw he conceding and considered it a win. "I know Minnie but they are will bring out the best in each other, Severus has already started to let his guard down with her and she is seeing him as a man not her old teacher. I promise this will work." He said.

Hermione had just finished her double potions with Gryffindor and as the classed filed out she saw that Harry was waiting for her. "elloHello Harry" she said thinking she might as well get this over and done with. For the last year she felt herself grow away from her class mates. "Hi Hermione" he said quietly. "What can I do for you Harry?' she asked. "What's going on Hermione? I have always know you were different from us but why have I missed half your life when you have been 3 steps away from me. You were one of my first true friends here." He said sadly. "oh Harry I know I have changed and kept things secret but how could I tell you. You were the saviour of the wizarding world. How could I tell you that I was aging fast because of my academics how would you take it that I was complete PhD's while you were struggling to complete 5th year charms." She replied to him feeling slightly guilty it wasn't completely his fault. "I don't know Hermione but we were supposed to be friends now I feel like I don't know you at all. You have always looked out for me and I felt like you were the sister I never had but are you still that." He angrily. "Harry I will always be your friend and if you like you family. I do love you like a brother." She replied hoping that they could get back their friendship. "I would like that Hermione and I would like to get to know you again and I want all the to know what the hell Snape was doing kissing you." He finished evilly. Hermione sighed "Ok Harry how about you come to my rooms tonight after dinner be aware the Snape will be there I am his keeper at the moment." She said. "Ok Hermione, by the way you are an excellent teacher even if in the words of Ron 'Bloody Scary'" he said and left the classroom.

Hermione was ashamed of herself that she had let her friend with t Harry slide. He truly need someone on his side and she had left him alone in that. It was not his fault she had grown up and changed. She was proud that he thought she was a good teacher. She still didn't know how she was going to deal with Ron as he had a temper on him the size of a hippogriff. She went about setting up the classroom for her second year class.

Severus was still in his rooms after over 2 hours exploring her learnt practically nothing. His current list stood at – his love of books, that his wore all black mostly what look to be uncomfortable to what he was currently wearing, he had an extensive liquor collection and his bed had silk sheets that he would love to throw Hermione down on. He considered changing in to his own clothes but decided against that as he was extremely comfortable in what he was wearing and it seem to make Miss Granger more appreciative of him.

He didn't know quite what to do with himself as he had now exhausted information his rooms could provide him. He set down staring into the fire contemplating what had happened. His mind was left to wander over the past 24 hours and it slipped to Miss Granger in a towel. He wasn't quite sure if he could call her Miss Granger after feeling her soft body against his. He decided Hermione was houw he would refer to her in his mind. Just the thought of Hermione's body against his sent a power surge straight to his groin. Her body dripping wet he could imagine himself licking the water droplets of her soft skin. As he lapped a her neck her could almost feel his hands running down her lushes curves. What sound he would make her cry out. He could feel himself getting harder and harder. Suddenly the door crash open to reveal the doddering old man who was the head master. "Gah" Severus cried mentally he was getting to the best part and now he was in an embarrassing situation. Severus had to act quickly – he thought to himself the worst possible image he could that that include the headmaster and a goat. That quickly took the erection away and left Severus frustrated and discussed.

"Severus my boy how did the morning fair for you?" He asked with that damn twinkle. Severus hadn't decided if he would reveal that he had indeed gained an important part of his memory back being his education and in that quick insistence decided it was best left to himself for the moment. "No too well Headmaster I fear I am more confused than ever." He replied trying to look forlorn. This obviously wasn't a good look on the fear potions master but the headmaster seem to buy it. "Oh that is too bad well we will have to find some other way won't" replied the headmaster shrugging it off as it didn't matter. Severus wondered what the old man was up too. "So how do you feel about lunch my dear boy?" he ask Severus. Severus merely nodded his head and followed the head master out of his rooms.


End file.
